Avatar: The return of Koh
by TaangForever.x
Summary: Toph likes Aang, but after the incident in Ba Sing Se she leaves and she only tells Zuko. Four years later Azula escapes but that isn't the least of their problems, Koh is after Toph. Taang/Zutara/Sukka/Tyru. Rated T for violence. My first FF no flames!
1. It Hurts

(A/N: I wanted to start off by saying... this is my first Taang Fanfic so no flames!)

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.. I wish I did *Tear*

* * *

The air was warm and crisp in the city of Bah Sing Se. A group of teenagers sat in the city's best tea shop (A/N: The Jasmine Dragon!!) telling stories, jokes, making new friends and perfecting old ones.

"Well I think you all look great!" Toph exclaimed and the rest of the grouped joined in on her laughter.

"Thanks- hey! Why do feel the need to do that?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh relax snoozles I was just joking around" no one but Toph seemed to realise that Aang and Katara slipped off to the balcony.

"Hey where are Aang and Katara?" Zuko asked looking around.

"On the balcony... kissing" Toph said dropping her head slightly. She felt a surging pain in her chest. Over the past weeks Toph started developing feelings for the young air bender. No-one seemed to realise this because she always had a tough exterior and only Katara saw her cry over little things. So without saying another word she walked out of the shop and went down to where Appa and Momo were.

Toph felt her eyes stinging as she picked up her pace towards the barn.

"H-hey guys... how are y-you in h-here?" her voice was cracking and her chest hurting. She felt rejection, anger and jealousy.

Appa grunted and Momo screeched.

"Toph?" she knew that voice, those footsteps... but refused to turn around.

"Toph what's wrong?" she clenched her fists.

"Nothing Twinkles, I'm fine don't worry about me... nobody ever does" She whispered the last part. But Aang was not deaf and defiantly not stupid.

"I care now tell me what's wrong" she scoffed and turned slightly. Then she sighed and walked out of the barn, shoving Aang on the way out.

"Toph! Don't run away from this... I'm trying to help!"

"What!? you know nothing about me so leave me alone Airhead!" with that she turned and left the barn. Forever.

* * *

A/N: I know its short now but I will write moree. =]

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I don't own this line from any warner bros. characters.


	2. I'm Leaving

A/N: Second chapter as I promised.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

_Toph looked pretty upset earlier... maybe she likes... Nah! That's not like Toph, she doesn't even cry in front of anyone. But she was upset. _

I picked up the empty china and started to clean up the tables.

"Good- bye Zuko and Iroh, the tea was delicious" Suki said whilst bowing.

"Suki... Don't bow" Uncle said as he gave her a bear hug. Sokka and I exchanged smiles and Suki gave me a hug before walking out with her boyfriend. I sighed and looked over to Mai who was talking to Katara.

"Hey Katara I need to talk to you..." I started. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Sure Zuko" she walked over to me. "What is it?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"Have you seen Toph?"

"She walked off" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and faced two big grey eyes; of course they belonged to Aang.

"What do you mean? What did you say to her?!" I yelled. Toph was like a little sister to me, since Azula wasn't much of a sister... Toph, I took some liking to. She was smart, strong and ambitious but most importantly she wasn't evil.

"Relax Sparky; I'm fine... but uh... I need to talk to you" I was relieved when I heard her voice. I turned and gestured towards the balcony. She immediately followed.

"What is it Squirt?" Squirt was the nickname I gave her, since she gave me Sparky. It kind of stuck. And we liked using nicknames.

"I'm leaving" she stated dryly. My eyes widened. My head turned towards her.

"What? Why?" I whispered, feeling my throat going dry. she was leaving... it hurt, bad.

"I'm not needed here anymore Aang already learnt Earthbending, and besides I need to go back to my parents... they're probably worried sick and not to mention that in my mum's recent letter she told me she was pregnant. I'm going to be a sister, I need to support my mum and be there for her. Maybe after the baby is born I could come and visit you in the Fire Nation..." she trailed off and I saw tears flowing down her cheeks. I stayed silent but I instinctively hugged her. She started sobbing and I could feel tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you..." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Sparky" she said 'looking' up at me, then she smiled and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, when are you leaving?" I said, my brotherly protectiveness kicking in.

"Tonight" the words hit me like a herd of Komodo Rhinos. _why? This soon? _

I need to stop her leaving...

"But... But you can't leave" she smiled and gave me another hug.

"I have to, and besides it's not like your never going to see me again" she laughed but I could she her pain and the tears confirmed my guess.

"I'll help you pack" I announced.

"If it makes you feel better... come, we better get started... oh and if you tell anyone that I'm leaving, I'll pummel you into the ground and make sure that Aang gets rid of your spark, got that Sparky?" She smirked. I smiled, this was the Toph I preferred seeing.

"Sure, but why not tell anyone?"

"Let them figure it out, they're smarter than you think" she said waving her hand, implying the need to drop the subject.

"Whatever you say Squirt" I said linking my arm with hers.

* * *

A/N: there you go... chapter two.


	3. Fiance

A/N: and this is chapter 3....

My eyes hurt from staring at this...

Disclaimer: I don't own ALTA. Grr

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER:

* * *

TOPH'S POV:

_Stupid dress, stupid suitors... stupid me..._

I'm officially sixteen... you know what that means? It means marriage, I have suitors coming everyday but lucky for them, I beat them to the pulp and I sent them flying fifty yards. I was happy enough to be my sister's earth bending teacher, she wasn't born blind though. My life becoming hell every day I stayed in my parent's house. But where could I go? The Fire Nation? Tsk... Like that's going to happen, Sparky has more important things to worry about then me, like taking care of his country, finding his mother and helping Twinkletoes in restoring balance with the other nations.

Wow, I hadn't thought about Aang in four years. Okay maybe a week.

I replayed the moment when I felt his and Katara's vibrations when they kissed. I was heartbroken. It could have been me. But I knew on the inside he always expected Katara to be on that balcony. Why wouldn't he? She's smart, strong, motherly (at times), fun and beautiful... from what I've heard. Of course I have never seen her.

"Toph, Are you ready?" a high pitched voice from outside my door asked. My little sister Kai, I had to admit she was pretty cute.

"Yes Kai" I stepped out of my room and I heard a gasp.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, do you know who is here this time?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes" she grunted "Lee Chon" I shuddered. He was the most stuck up and the rudest out of all the noble men. I heard he was an Earth bender. _This is going to be interesting._ I thought.

* * *

"Ah, Toph... Mr. Lee Chon, this is my daughter Lady Toph Bei Fong" I heard my father say. I bowed and took my seat in front of Lee Chon.

"An honour" I could the smirk radiating off his demented face. I scowled. "My, she is beautiful"

I glared in his general direction.

"And she is blind, right? And an earth bender?" he said obviously ignoring my glares which I was sending him.

"Yes, but it never stopped her bending"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Well would she like to spar with me?" _Pfft. He won't stand a chance against me._ I thought.

"Sure, meet me in the garden after dinner" I stood and left the room. I heard light footsteps following me. I smiled.

"You following me Kai?" she froze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, do you want to be alone?" she asked sweetly. I couldn't say that I wanted to be alone. I love her. She is cute and adorable. And that is me talking... Toph Bei Fong does not do cute and adorable. But she is an exception.

"Only if you're not my company" I said hands on my hips. _Wow I hadn't realised how curvy I am now._

"YAY!" she squealed. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked from the end of my arena which I got for my fifteenth birthday.

"I was born ready!" I yelled.

"Be careful!" My mother yelled.

I scoffed and rolled my sightless eyes.

I stood silently, waiting and listening for his first move. Then he moved. I smiled, I felt him raise a pillar and throw it toward me. I dodged. He kicked the ground and I raised my hands and I split the boulder he sent at me. Then I lifted the ground from beneath him and threw it out of the ring. But I felt him land on the ground in front of me.

"Well I never expected a blind girl to be this good at earth bending" He said. I felt him watching me.

"I am never as anyone expects, I am Toph Bei Fong but I am also The Blind Bandit, the greatest Earth and metal bender in the world!" I spat back. He was getting on my nerves. So I sent a boulder towards his head. But something made it explode. Then I felt those vibrations, I smiled and I felt eyes prickling with tears.

"SPARKY!!" I ran towards him and threw my arms around him.

"Squirt, oh Agni, you've grown... you look beautiful!"

"Yes she has indeed blossomed" I heard his voice as well.

"Pops, you're here too?!" I jumped off Zuko and threw my arms around the older man. "I've missed you both! What are you doing here?"

"Well we came for your sixteenth but we kind of came late" Zuko answered.

"It's okay as long as you're here now" I smiled.

"Why don't you tell her why you are late Zuzu?"

"Katara, is that you?!" I jumped at the older girl. Now I was sobbing.

"Hey what about us? Suki and I are tired you know and we came here just for you"

"Oh my, Sokka? Suki? Who else?-"

"What about me?" I frowned. His voice was deeper but I knew exactly who it was. It was Aang.

"Oh, hi twinkles"

"Group hug!" Sokka exclaimed. I laughed. Then I was crushed by everyone.

"Can't... Breathe..." I said. They all let go and laughed nervously while they left me gasping for air.

"Tophy, who are they?" asked Kai.

"Oh, guys this is my little sister Kai, she's four and an earth bender" I heard 'naws' and 'how cute' comments.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked someone from behind me. I rolled my eyes and twirled to face Lee Chon. "Fine I'll do it myself, I am Lee Chon, Toph's fiancé-"

"What?! There is no way in Agni that you are my fiancé!" I yelled whilst sending a pillar towards him but he easily turned it to dust.

"I am afraid so, unless you want to disobey your parents" he said grinning. Although I couldn't see it, his vibrations were loud and clear.

"He is right Toph" I heard my mother say.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's donee =]


	4. What Really Happened

A/N: CHAPTER FOUR!!!! I know my story is lame but trust me it gets better. Because my sister helped tehehehehe!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"_Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked someone from behind me. I rolled my eyes and twirled to face Lee Chon. "Fine I'll do it myself, I am Lee Chon, Toph's fiancé-"_

"_What?! There is no way in Agni that you are my fiancé!" I yelled whilst sending a pillar towards him but he easily turned it to dust._

"_I am afraid so, unless you want to disobey your parents" he said grinning. Although I couldn't see it, his vibrations were loud and clear._

"_He is right Toph" I heard my mother say._

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT _MOTHER?! _He is not my fiancé he never will be!" I yelled balling my hands into fists. I was outraged, _he _my _fiancé?_ As if.

"We arranged the marriage between you and Mr. Lee Chon" My father spoke out from next to my mother.

"I REFUSE TO MARRY HIM!" I pointed an accusing finger at Lee Chon.

"You can't Toph, we are tied-"

"BE QUIET, NO ONE TOLD YOU TO SPEAK, I AM NOT MARRING YOU!" I faced him with a deep scowl on my face.

"Yes you are-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Toph dear we only want what is best for you-"

"NO YOU ONLY WANT ME TO RUN AWAY AGAIN, FACE IT YOU NEVER WANTED ME BACK AND SINCE THE GANG IS HERE I'M LEAVING... NOW!" with that I walked out of the arena and went towards my room.

"You're not really leaving are you Tophy?" I heard Kai say as she walked into my room.

"I'm sorry Kai but I have to go" she started crying. It broke my heart.

"Then I'm coming too" she sobbed and hugged my knees.

"No Kai, you need to stay here" I tried to comfort her. "And do a mission for me"

"W-what kind o-of m-mission?" I smiled at her.

"You need to keep mum and dad from finding out I'm gone, can you do that?" she looked up at me and nodded slowly (or so I presumed) I lifted her and gave her a tight hug before settling her back onto my bed. I grabbed my bag and earth bended my exit.

* * *

"You broke your promise" I said to him.

"I didn't mean to, I was worried and it well... happened" he was nervous I could tell by his heartbeat.

"Tell me how you told them" I stated quietly keeping my eyes straight.

"Well it all started when..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Zuko paced in his room, reading the same parchment over and over.

"What is it Zuko?" asked a usually bored voice from the door.

"It's Toph... I received this letter a year ago"

"So?" Mai asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is also her latest letter... I'm worried about her, she's like a sister to me but I haven't heard from her in a while, what if something bad happened? What if-"

"Zuko stop it. You are not the worrying or the freaking out kind of guy"

"Wow Mai, out of all the comforting things you could have said, you say that!?" Zuko yelled causing nearby candles to light up fiercely.

"Well I'm not the comforting type!" she spat back.

"No, you're the 'I'm bored 24/7' kind of girl" he said throwing his arms up in the air in emphasis.

"Where is this heading Zuko?" she said placing a hand on her hip.

Zuko glared daggers at Mai. She didn't care about _anything_. Sometimes he would always wonder how ever they came to be _lovers_.

The Zuko she loved had died a _long_ time ago, even long before he had decided of his place and purpose in the one hundred year war. The old Zuko had died when he started to re-think things through and have doubts. The questions _'what if?' _and _'is this the right thing to do?'_ replayed in his head over and over. He had also told himself that his sister was born lucky and that he was lucky to be born, but he knew he didn't need luck and he proved that by gaining the trust of his new friends. The old Zuko died when he fell out of love with Mai and in love with a certain water bending master whose name happened to be Katara.

Zuko's eyes widened at the sudden realisation.  
_Where did that come from?_

Mai saw his eyes widen and her hand dropped down to her side.  
She wondered what was going on in his head. _What made him widen his eyes in shock?_

Silence.

She couldn't take it no more.

"Zuko, what is going on?" more silence came. She then realised what was going on. "You don't love me do you?" she dropped her head. Zuko didn't answer; he didn't even look her in the eye. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled startling Zuko. He looked into her eyes. He had never seen her like that, she was crying, Mai crying? She must have been hurt, bad.

"Mai, I-"he started but was cut off with a shaken voice.

"S-save it Z-Zuko" she walked out of room.

* * *

_**LATER THAT DAY:**_

"Excuse me? Yes you, have you seen Lady Mai?" He asked the nearest servant.

"No me Lord, haven't seen er' since this mornin', she was cryin', I is asked her what's wrong. You know the gentleman I am, but she said she was fine, she's fine" Zuko was worried. This person was the fifth to say that they haven't seen her since breakfast or even shortly after she left Zuko's room.

"Thank you" he walked down the hallway then a dagger was thrown at his robes and he was caught. He noticed that dagger.

"Mai..." he whispered.

"No Zuzu it's Azula" the young girl walked out from the shadows and Mai followed from behind keeping her head held high.

"Azula? But how, when? It was you wasn't it Mai? Why? Why would you do that?" he looked into her eyes and all he saw was rage.

"Yes Zuko, I freed Azula, and I, I am going to kill you for ripping my heart out _again_ without having the guts to tell me you weren't in love with me!" she was crying again. Zuko was shocked; he had never seen her like that, ever.

It hurt but he had to get away from them somehow.

"Well at least let me say my last words" Zuko smirked.

Azula and Mai exchanged glances.

"Very well" Azula said. Zuko's smirk grew.

"I love Katara" Mai's eyes widened then she glared at him. She got in a stance and Azula move out of the way. Zuko waited patiently like his uncle and Toph had taught him to do. She threw three daggers towards his chest, head and his lower regions. But in that same second, Zuko created a wall of fire which melted the daggers which were holding him against the wall. He used that time to create the Dragon's Breath, which his uncle had taught him a year ago. He let out his breath. Azula broke the breath with her hand but Mai wasn't quick enough. He heard her scream when he slipped into a hidden passage through the wall.

He ran as fast as he could, to the nearest ship. He stripped down to wear his old battle clothes which he wore when he joined the gang.

"Where to my Lord?" the captain asked. Zuko let out his top knot so his hair would fall out.

"To the Southern Water Tribe" He smiled at the thought of Katara being there, he had finally realised he had feelings for her. He was happy in a way. But when he saw Mai cry, he had to admit, it broke his heart.

* * *

**MEAN WHILE AT THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE:**

"Sokka, relax, you'll be fine. Stop eating the blubbered seal jerky. Your breath stinks!" Yelled a very frustrated water bender.

"But What if she says no, my breath does not stink!" yelled her brother. The bender and the warrior had been arguing all day.

"You never know what she'll say if you never ask!" she tried pulling the jerky from his hands but he pulled back and she was no match to his physical strength.

"Princess Katara, a Fire Nation Navy ship has arrived at our docks" said an elderly man from the other side of the ice door.

"What, who's ship is it?"

"Fire Lord Zuko's ship"

_Zuko's here!?_ Katara thought.

"Wait, wait, wait you lost me at Zuko" replied her brother.

"Shut up Sokka, Zuko is here and he didn't even send a message first, something must have happened for him to come here unannounced" Katara said pulling her brother out of the new palace.

The Southern Water Tribe looked a lot like the Northern one, of course with the help of Master Pakku and his water bending students.

Katara put her parka on and headed for the docks. The first thing she saw was the giant ship.

"Katara, is that you?" Asked a voice from the deck of the ship. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and jumped down.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you" she said giving him a tight hug. He blushed and Sokka noticed as he was walking up. "What are you doing here? We never received a letter telling us you where coming."

Sokka stepped closer to his sister and waited for Zuko to reply.

",AzulawasokaybutIhurtMaiand,and-"

"Wha?" said Katara wearing a very confused look.

"It's okay Zuko, you're here now and there is nothing to worry about, I'll send a letter to Aang and I'll get Suki so we can discuss what to do with Azula" Sokka said whilst placing a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko smiled at the siblings. They were his friends, they trusted him and they helped him after everything he did to them.

"Thanks" Katara smiled at him.

"No problem Zuko, what are friends for?" she chuckled. He laughed a bit. Sokka only glared at Zuko before dragging Zuko away.

"Whoa, hey don't rip off my arm!"

"My sister's taken" Sokka said after he pulled him in a quiet area.

"I know" he said looking at his feet.

"No offence but Aang's a good kid and my sister loves him, so just... back off, even though I don't like using those words" Sokka looked at his feet as well and shuffled his feet slightly.

"Look Sokka, I wasn't planning on stealing Katara away from Aang if that's what you think. I'm not even sure if I like her the way I think"

"Okay, but I need your help"

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER:**

"And where were you two?" asked Katara with her hands on her hips, Suki who was in the background had the same expression.

"Um... out" was the first thing that came into Zuko's mind. He looked at Katara whose facial expression didn't change.

"That's a pretty poor excuse, we need to start planning" she said more calmly, but her face stayed in a scowl.

They started planning, and planning and planning until...

"Your highness, Avatar Aang has arrived" said the messenger.

"Thank you" Katara said as she walked out the door. Sokka and Suki followed. Zuko only watched them leave.

Zuko was reading over their plans when he heard.

"Zuko's here? Why what's wrong?" Zuko walked towards the voices. He saw Aang facing Katara.

"Hey Aang" Zuko said enthusiastically.

"ZUKO!!!!" Aang said giving Zuko a bear hug.

They all laughed then Zuko explained everything to Aang. Then Aang decided on getting Toph, but he had no idea where she was.

"She's in Gaoling" Zuko said.

"What?! You knew!?" Aang and Sokka exclaimed.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone! She's like a sister to me, you know since my real sister is a psycho!" Zuko yelled. Everyone stood quietly and uncomfortably. Then Suki broke the tension.

"Okay so we get your uncle and head to Gaoling for Toph's sixteenth birthday then we'll explain the situation to her and her parents and we'll see if they accept her to travel with us"

"Good idea, so we'll leave tomorrow morning to Bah Sing Se" Aang said before walking to his room. Sokka checked his breath and then his pocket. Katara noticed this and decided to show Zuko to his room.

"So Suki..." Sokka began.

"Yes Sokka?" she replied sweetly. Then he dropped down on one knee and pulled out the betrothal necklace he carved himself.

"Suki, will you marry me?" she was shocked. She stood there for a good five minutes making Sokka look like a fool.

"YES!!" she dropped down to her knees and kissed him. Little did they know that three teenagers stood in the door way watching them.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow..." Toph said. "I guess you had no choice..." she added quietly.

"You should get some rest Squirt; we'll be there in the morning"

Toph yawned and rested her head against the side of Appa's Saddle. Then she drifted into sleep but little did she know that dangers awaited in her dreamland.

* * *

A/N: OMGGG I'M DONE!!!!

BTW FOR THE PART WHERE ZUKO BABBLES IT MEANS HE'S TALKING REALLY FAST. JUST IMAGEN IT HAS SPACES AND THEN READ IT. BUT ITS BASICALLY A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ZUKO IN THE FIRE NATION BEFORE HE WENT TO THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE.

UNTIL NEXT TIME.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I DONT OWN WB OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS


	5. The Dream

A/N: IM ENJOYING BEING A AUTHOR =] I WANT TO THANK THAT ONE PERSON WHO WROTE A REVIEW ON CHAPTER 3

SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5 SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT. THIS CHAPTER GETS QUITE VIOLENT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA

* * *

_Darkness consumed her. She tried to run from it but it followed her. She heard a thousand feet scrambling and running towards her. She tried to earth bend but whatever she did it had no effect on the creature following her. And what was weirder than that is that she could see her surroundings but barely because of the darkness, but other than that she could see the colours of the swamp she was running in. Greens, browns and blacks blurred around her even though she had no idea what the colours where called, she could still see them. Then a pair of thin legs that seemed more like bending needles wrapped around her petite waist. She screamed. She had never heard her scream since she never screamed like that._

"_There is no escape now" it whispered and she could feel the warm breath on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. She screamed again but this time..._

"AHHHHHH!" was the first thing that woke him. He nearly fell of the flying bison. He looked at the sleeping girl who was not thrashing and turning in her sleep almost falling off the edge of the saddle. He grabbed hold of her wrists. He shortly realised the two other men were holding her legs.

"Toph... wake up" he whispered. But she squirmed even more. Her face scared him. It was really pale and it was sweaty, it also had a scared expression even if her eyes were closed.

"Toph please wake up" she calmed a bit then started gasping for air but she was still asleep.

"TOPH! WAKE UP, TOPH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP?!" Sokka yelled.

"HERE LET ME!" Katara bended water out of her skins, and then her hands glowed a bright blue. She then placed her hands on Toph's temples. The younger girl calmed and her eyes shot open. Katara bended the water back into her skins.

Aang hugged her and held her close. He heard sobbing but he ignored it and rubbed Toph's back soothingly.

"Toph, what happened?" he whispered into her hair. She shook her head.

"Koh..." was all she said. Aang was shocked.

_Why is he after her?_ He thought.

"_We will meet again, avatar" _he shuddered.

He looked over at the others. They had shocked and stunned faces. He closed his eyes and pulled Toph closer to him.

* * *

A/N: I LIKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN IF IT'S REALLY SHORT.

R&R

THANKS FOR READING

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I DON'T OWN WB. OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS


	6. When One Rose Dies Another Blossoms

A/N: SO THIS IS CHAPTER 6.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA

* * *

**AANG'S POV:**

I held onto Appa's reins. What happened last night with Toph really scared me.

_What does Koh want with her? She was so scared; I have never seen her like that. I need to contact Roku. He might hurt her when I'm not around. She's my best friend._

"Aang, are you okay?" I looked over to Katara. Her eyes glistened in the morning light. I pulled a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine... you should check on Toph" she gave me a quick hug before examining the sleeping girl next to Zuko.

I turned my attention back to steering Appa. Then I saw it, the Fire Nation.

"Hey guys wake up, we made it!" I grinned whipped the reins. "Appa Yip Yip"

We landed on the palace grounds. I went to help with the bags.

"Zuko could you carry her inside?" asked Katara. I looked over to her and noticed the way she looked at him. I felt a pang in my chest, I was jealous... of Zuko? It didn't seem possible. But it was. I felt my face scrunch up as if I smelt something horrible. I watched Zuko carry Toph into the palace and then I went back to carrying the bags and taking Appa to the Royal Stables.

* * *

**LATER ON (BEFORE DINNER)**

**TOPH'S POV:**

I opened my eyes, but as you know I looked at the darkness in front of me. I shuddered remembering my surreal dream. It felt so weird. I felt as if that creature picked me up and threw me into water.

I started to move my limbs. They ached.  
I felt around. _I'm on a bed... how did I?_

"Toph? Hey guys come quick she's awake!" I heard Zuko say.

I heard running feet. Then I was bombarded with questions.

"-Toph, are you okay?-"

"-What happened?-"

"-You scared us Toph, how did you feel?-"

"-Toph, what did Koh want?-" was the last thing I heard. I shuddered again and I felt tears swelling in my eyes.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Then someone wrapped their arms around me. It was Zuko; I knew his heart beat anywhere.

"Toph, I need you to tell me what happened, so I can contact Roku and get some information" I heard Twinkle Toes say. I shook my head. I didn't want to tell anyone and especially him.

"Toph please-"

"No..."

"Toph I-"

"I SAID NO TWINKLETOES NOW DROP IT!" I yelled feeling the tears stream down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I got up off the bed; I wobbled a bit but then walked out the door. Everyone followed.

* * *

**AT DINNER**

No one spoke. Silence consumed us.

"Ahm... the foods nice" Suki said.

Silence.

I felt some one run towards the door.

"Messenger" I said pointing to the door. I heard the doors swing open and a person running towards Zuko.

"You're highness, Azula has left the Fire Nation this morning" the man whispered. Zuko stood up and yelled.

"WHAT? WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS SOONER?!" I could feel everyone's heart beat pick up pace. They were shocked at the Fir Lord's outburst. I reached for his sleeve and pulled him down.

"Relax Sparky, if Azula left the Fire Nation then she is obviously in the Earth Kingdom and if she is I can track her" I said dryly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Right... sorry" he apologised. He turned to the messenger (or so I presume) "Notify General Wong and tell him to send his best men to search the Fire Nation"

"Yes my Lord" I heard the messenger run out of the room. Moments later I stood up and yawned.

"Yep, I'm tired night everyone" I turned to leave then,

"Wait Toph, I need to talk to you!" I heard Twinkletoes say.

"I'm tired talk to me tomorrow" I said before leaving the room.

**ZUKO'S POV:**

After dinner I was walking toward my room when I saw her. Her hair was out and she was wearing a blue sleeping gown. I saw her walking toward my most favourite place in the palace. The Turtle- duck pond. It was my mother's pond and I cherished it dearly. I followed her quietly.

I watched her water bend for about an hour before she turned and faced the place where I hid.

"I know you're there Zuko" she smiled. I walked out with my hands up in defeat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was.... watching you... water bend" I was pretty sure that I turned bright red at this point.

"Why?" I looked up at her and noticed a sly smirk planted on her lips.

"Um... it's relaxing to watch..." I lied. She raised an eyebrow.

Then she walked over to me, her hips swayed as she walked. I blushed again and looked at my feet and thanked Agni that my hair was long enough to cover my blush.

"Zuko..." she whispered. I looked at her and noticed that her face was inches away from mine.

"What about Aang...?" I said just as quiet as the wind whistling in the trees.

"I don't love him the way he wants me to... I'm not even sure if he loves me anymore" she said dropping her head. I looked at her then embraced her. She looked up at me. I loved the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She smiled at me, I couldn't resist. I rested my forehead on hers then my lips connected with hers.

I felt sparks fly and for the first time ever, I felt at home.

* * *

A/N: THERE YOU GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK??

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... I'M STARTING CHAPTER 7.... NOW!!!


	7. Confession

A/N: OKAY CHAPTER 7... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... THERE WAS AN ERROR ON FANFICTION SO I HAD TO DELAY EVERYTHING...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

I felt the Sun's rays on my face, indicating time to get up. I groaned and slowly got up.  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes then remembered what happened the night before. I smiled remembering what Katara told me after we kissed.

"_I love you Zuko... I always have and always will"_ I sighed.

I got dressed in my usual robes and left for breakfast.

**AT BREAKFAST**

I walked into the dining room and I saw everyone there except for Toph.

"Morning everyone" I smiled at everyone in front of me. Everyone looked at me strange. "What?"

"Why are you so happy?" Sokka asked.

"Um..." I glanced quickly at Katara and I saw she was blushing. "I got news on Azula" I lied. I couldn't tell her brother that the reason I was so happy was because I love Katara and she loves me back.

"Really, like what?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some sailors saw her on the docks leaving for the Earth Kingdom capital" I said.

"So she's in Ba Sing Se?" Suki asked.

"Yes" I stated simply. I glanced over at Katara one more time, she was smiling at me. I smiled back then looked at my food.

"Zuko... May I have a word?" I looked at Aang and he pointed outside. I nodded and we both stood and excused ourselves.

"What is it Aang?" I had a feeling it was something to do with me doing something for him.

"Toph doesn't want to talk to me about her dream... but you are closer to her, she might open up to you... could you ask her? I really need to find out what Koh wants so I can stop him before he hurts Toph"

"Sure, but how do you know you are dealing with the face stealer?" Aang looked at me shocked. He obviously didn't expect me to know much about ancient spirits. Well I'll thank my Uncle for that wisdom later.

"Um... well the night she had the dream I asked her what happened and she just said his name" I noticed him shudder at the memory. I knew Aang loved Katara but I couldn't help but suspect that he had feelings for Toph. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I'll do this... for Toph" He nodded and headed back to the dining room. I sighed and turned to go to Toph's room.

I headed down the corridor. Then I stopped in front of her door, I took a breath then knocked.  
Silence.

I knocked again this time louder.  
Silence.

_She must be still asleep._ I opened her door and walked in.

_Maybe I should plan my funeral before I walk in any further.  
__**Oh be quiet Zuko, she's not going to kill you.  
**__Says you... Wait who are you?  
__**You didn't hear anything...**_

"Okay..." Oh shit.

**BAM!!!!**

"Ow!!" I held my foot.

"Oh it's only you Zuko"

**TOPH'S POV**

I heard someone knock on my door but I didn't move. Then they knocked again.  
_Urgh I want to sleep._

Then I heard the doorknob twist, then the door opened slowly.

"Okay..." then I earth bended a spike at the person.

"Ow!!" _Zuko?_

"Oh it's only you Zuko"

"Who did you think it was?" he asked with a hint of pain in his voice. I chuckled to myself.

"Aang..."

"Oh... wait I thought you two were I don't know best friends?" he said sounding annoyed.

I laughed and I could feel Zuko staring at me like I was crazy.

I wiped a stray tear.

"Look him and I are no more... I hate him" I said quietly remembering him and Katara in Ba Sing Se. I shook the memory.

"I know it's not my place to ask... but what happened in your dream the other night?" did he have to bring that up? Why was everyone worried? What was Koh capable of?

"He... I w-was running and he was f-following me and he tried to drown me and he said that there was no escape a-and I-"I was taking short breaths, I was freaking out. For the first time in my life I was scared. But I knew people around me wanted me to be strong.

"It's okay Toph, we won't let anything happen to you"  
_Should I tell him? Should I tell Aang? That I had another dream? And the one I had the other night wasn't the first one I had? Should I tell him that ever since I left the gang I had been having those dreams?_ I shook my head again.

"I know" he gave me a hug then he left my room. I sighed and threw the covers over my head.

* * *

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? STARTING TO WRITE CHAPTER 8...

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I DON'T OWN WB LINES OR CHARACTERS. =3


	8. Wasn't Expecting It

A/N: OKAY THIS IS OBVIOUSLY CHAPTER 8... I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE TILL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, the warm air swept through the nation. A boy at the age of sixteen jumped onto the balcony. She saw him standing there watching the magnificent view, she didn't want to tell him like this, but she had to. She was in love with another, Zuko.

"Aang, can I talk to you?" she said.

"Sure Katara, what is it" he smiled at her. But when he saw her sad face, his smile completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry Aang... but I can't do this anymore... I feel as if I'm lying to myself when I say that I love you more than a friend..." tears slid down her cheeks. She immediately wiped them away.

"What are you saying Katara?" he felt his throat go dry.

"You're like a brother to me and I don't want to see you get hurt I-"

"Oh... that's what you mean... look Katara, I love you but I always knew you didn't feel the same way about me. And when you kissed me in Ba Sing Se... Sure I was happy... but it didn't feel right" she smiled warmly and hugged him.  
"Thank you for understanding Aang" she whispered.

"And thank you for telling me" he smiled and watched her leave the balcony. He didn't lie about what he said to her but it was hard saying it either way. He felt tears swelling up, but he blinked them away. He turned to watch the last minutes of the sunset before walking back into the palace.

"So did you talk to her?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"She said she was running from him and he threw her in water? Or something like that..."

Aang looked at him with a confused look upon his face. Then he looked at the girl practicing Earth bending.

"Hey Toph can I join you?" she stopped and dropped her stance. She looked in his direction. She shrugged.

"Okay... I've waited four years to spar with someone my age! So you better get ready for a lot of pain Twinkle Toes!"

"Wait Toph, you fought that guy... what's his name, oh yeah Lee Chon" She averted her attention to Zuko with a sour look on her face.

"Don't remind me about him..."

"Come on! I wanna spar!" yelled Aang impatiently. Both Zuko and Toph laughed, Aang smiled he hadn't seen Toph smile in a while.

"Someone is eager to getting his butt kicked" Toph smirked.

"I've been missing a lot of that" he took off his shirt and shoes then walked over to her. Zuko thought it would be a good time to talk to Katara.

* * *

**AANG'S POV**

I've missed Toph's smile and if getting bruises on me makes her happy then I'd do it... for her.

"You ready Twinkle Toes?" She was smirking. _Oh Agni, what have I got myself into? _

"Um, maybe" I said uneasily.

"Don't chicken out now, you're the one who wanted to spar, remember? Don't forget only earth bending and if you hesitate to take a blow or get whipped I'll kill you with more training" _  
Yup here comes the pain and torture... why are you such an airhead Aang? Right... I'm an air bender._

"Sounds good, sounds good" I grinned.

I took my stance then she took hers. She waited... I raised a pillar and sent it toward her. She flicked her wrists and the pillar exploded. I raised the earth beneath me then made cutting motions and sent chunks of earth toward her. Then she raised a wall of rock then something strange happened. It turned black then it turned a clear crystal sort of substance. _What the?_ She walked through it and made armour out of it. Then she came running toward me at full speed, I raised a rock wall but she cut through it like a knife in butter.

"Toph, no fair you only said Earth bending!" she removed her armour.

"It is Earth bending Twinkle toes" she smirked.

"But how?-"she picked up a rock and walked towards me.

"I focus on the minerals in the rock then I turn it to coal, then-"

"Diamond..." I whispered. She nodded and I watched as she turned the rock into a large diamond. "That is so cool Toph..."

"Yeah..." I looked at her and smiled. She looked pretty; her hair was out because of our intense sparring and her eyes were sparkling. _Hold on. Toph? Pretty? Impossible. _I looked at her and blushed. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I felt like cussing. I forgot she could feel my heartbeat.

"What's up Twinkles? You're about to have a heart attack" I went into a deeper red. "Hello...Earth to twinkles?" she started waving her hand in my face.  
I grabbed hold of her wrist then kissed her soft lips. I had no idea what gave me the urge to kiss her. I deepened the kiss but lost my balance and landed on top of her, lips still connected with hers.

I couldn't believe I was kissing Toph and I wasn't dead yet...

* * *

A/N: WELL THERE YOU GO A TAANG FLUFF. HEHE... SO CUTEE. =3

TILL NEXT TIME.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I DONT OWN WB OR THEIR CHARACTERS.


	9. I Love You

A/N: SO THIS IS CHAPTER 9... THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE REVIEWS =]

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA...

* * *

**TOPH'S POV**

_What the? Why is Aang kissing me? Why on Earth am I letting him?_

I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach, I was warm and I wanted the kiss to last forever.  
I felt Twinkle toes deepen the kiss, then he lost his balance and he fell on top of me but we were still kissing. I smiled to myself.

I felt a force pull me. It felt as if you had all the air from your lungs being sucked out then your body was dragged on rubble.  
I opened my eyes. I looked around... I could see...  
I looked at the figure in front of me his face was just as shocked as mine.

"Oh no..." he said.

"What?" He walked over to me a held my shoulders.

"Toph we have to get out of here, now" _Twinkletoes?_ _Wow he's cuter than I expected._

"Why?" I asked stubbornly. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned his back to me. He was staring at something. "What is it Aang?" I used his name. And it got his attention. He faced me with a worried look on his face.

"This is the spirit world... and that is Koh's lyre" he pointed to a hallow tree. I tried to focus my attention on what Aang had told me, but I couldn't. It was so... bright. The world I mean. If only I could see everyone back in the normal world. "Toph are you listening to me?" I snapped back into reality. Figuratively speaking.

"No..." I looked at his face, he was angry now. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I can see" I smiled at him "It's beautiful... hey what colour are your eyes?" the question caught him off guard. I realised this because he tensed and his head turned toward mine slowly.

"Grey..." he said dryly.

"Oh... they're really pretty" I grinned.

"That's nice now let's go before-"

"Avatar Aang, such a pleasure to _see_ you again" said a deep surreal voice. I recognised it immediately. I dropped my head and kept a straight face.  
Katara had told me a while back that Koh was a face stealer and that if you gave him any emotion he would rip off your face and add it to his collection. At the time I just laughed about it but now... I was scared, really scared.

"What do you want Koh" replied Aang with no emotion in his voice.

"Who's your friend? She has the most beautiful face... may see it?" he whispered into my ear. His breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"No" I spat.

"Look at me... LOOK AT ME!" he scared me with the tone he used. I slowly lifted my head. I looked at the creature before me. It had the body of a centipede with a face of a hog- monkey. "That's better, see wasn't that easy? She has the most beautiful face almost like... this one" his face changed into a woman's face. Her dark hair flowed, she had a soft smile planted on her rosy lips and her eyes looked like they were glittering.

"Ummi..." I heard Aang whisper. "Toph isn't Ummi now leave her be"

"On the contrary young avatar, you see Toph is Ummi's reincarnation and did you know she is your great grandmother's sister Toph? Of course you didn't your mother never told you... but no matter now because you are here and there is no escape"

"_There is no escape now..."  
No, this can't be happening, not here not now!_

"Koh, you have done enough damage leave the girl and Avatar Aang" I turned to see an old man glaring at the face stealer.

"This isn't over Avatar; I will get her face..."

I felt the same kind of pull in my chest then I felt as if my body was slammed onto the ground. I groaned and opened my eyes. Darkness, pure darkness. I sighed. I felt Aang get off the ground.

"Who was that Twinkletoes?" he helped me up. I didn't even have time to protest.

"Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" he said in a low voice. "I still don't understand why he wants you?" he whispered. I could hear the distress in his voice.

"Look Twinkles, that giant bug doesn't stand a chance against me" I said bravely.

"You do know that you can't bend in the spirit world? You can't protect yourself... I can't protect you, if anything happens to you would never forgive myself" _oh great here comes the mushy stuff_ "Your my best friend Toph" _hold it right there, friend? First he kisses me and now I-I'm just his friend?_

"What do you mean 'friend' Twinkletoes? First you kiss me and I'm just your friend? Do you just use people like that so you could make yourself feel better?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Look just because Sugar Queen dumped you for Sparky doesn't mean you can come here kiss me and expect everything to turn out okay, you can't toy with people's feelings like that!" _Oh no, I just told him that Sug- I mean Katara, dumped him for Zuko._ I could feel his heart beat, it was dangerously low. "Aang I-"

"You're what, sorry? I guess it's better hearing it from you than Katara... she didn't even tell me that she loved Zuko, but then again everyone loves him more and he was our enemy from the beginning for Pete's Sake! Urgh! What does he have that I don't?!" I was shocked at his outburst. _Twinkletoes jealous... of Sparky?_ I burst into a fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're jealous of Zu-Zuko!" I laughed even harder.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HIM!"

"Jealous of whom now?" I realised who it was and I started laughed again, clutching my aching sides.

"N-no one"

I stopped laughing and wiped my cheeks which were stained with tears.

"Good are you done laughing at me?"

"Oh relax Twinkletoes, besides I haven't had a laugh like that since... yesterday!" I started laughing again.

"Oh that's great isn't it..." he mumbled. "First you're scared then you're yelling at me and now you're laughing at me, what's with that?" I stopped my fit of laughter and looked in his direction. I could feel his eyes on me and I could feel Zuko staring at us confused.

"You explain that to me Aang, cause you're really good at making people confused!" I yelled.

"You want me to explain, fine I will. I loved Katara but ever since you left I felt as if a part of me disappeared and I couldn't explain it then when you had the nightmare, all I wanted to do was protect you and then Katara dumped me for Zuko and I realised that it wasn't her that I was in love with, but it was you. I love you Toph more than anything and I can't help but to think that Koh found out and he's after you because of me..." I was stunned.  
_He loves me._ I had a strange feeling inside of me. I walked up to him then hugged him.

"I don't care what Koh does to me... I just don't want him to hurt you. I love you too Aang" I smiled when I felt his heart beat sky rocket. He rested his chin on my head.

"Uh... I should leave..." Zuko said leaving me in Aang's embrace.

* * *

A/N: WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?? A LOT HAPPENS BUT IT GETS BETTER... THE GANG GOES TO THE EARTH KINGDOM CAPITAL... HEHE AZULA IS BACK!!!!

SICK ATM SO IT MIGHT TAKE LONGER, BUT HANG IN THERE MORE SHALL COME...

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!! STUFF THE DISCLAIMER I CBF WRITING IT -.-...


	10. The Return Of Azula

A/N: SO THIS IS CHAPTER 10 I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR WRITING SO MUCH. I WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!

* * *

_The whispers consumed the sleeping girl. She tossed and turned but no matter what she did they always whispered the same thing over and over.  
"Ummi..."  
"Ummi... your wedding is tomorrow..."  
"Ummi... Karuk is here..."  
"Ummi! Don't worry I won't let him go far..."  
"What did he or I do?"  
"Oh it was about taking the face of someone you love..."_

_The whispers sounded like her friends but it couldn't be... could it?_

"_There is no escape now... your face is mine and he won't save you..."  
"No Karuk! What are you doing to him!"  
"He won't find your spirit... this is the end Ummi..."  
"Karuk... I love you..."  
"I love you too Toph..."_

* * *

He heard a high pitched scream from down the hall. I jolted out of his bed and in a split second he was out the door and halfway down the corridor.  
He swung open her door and he saw her thrashing at her bed, eyes wide open with tears streaming down her cheeks. He grabbed hold of her wrists, and tried to shake her awake. It didn't work.

"Toph wake up!" he yelled. He looked to the door and yelled. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he heard running feet towards the room.

Three half asleep teenagers ran inside the room. The young water bender looked around for some water, but could find none. Her brother realised what she wanted to do and ran out of the room to find some water. The younger boy tried the best he could to wake her but it had no effect what so ever.

About a minute later the water tribe warrior came running in with a basin of water, but he tripped on the bed sheets.

"OH NO!" he yelled.

"Sokka its okay..." his sister water bended the water from the green carpet. Her hands glowed; she walked up to the younger girl. She placed her hands on her temples and focused on the energy. The young girl calmed. Everyone relaxed their tense muscles when the saw her close her eyes and calm down before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aang paced in his room. Why was he after her? He had to contact Roku to find out what was going on.

Earlier that day, he confessed his love to the girl and now he was going to lose her if he didn't do anything.

"Aang...?" he turned his attention to the Fire Lord.

"Yes Zuko?" he said impatiently.

"You should get some rest; we're leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning I need to know if you're okay to fight Azula if it is needed"

"Zuko, Toph just had another dream, I'm worried... what if this wasn't the second time? What if he hurts her when she's asleep and I can't do anything to help her? I-I don't want to lose her-"

"Stop Aang, you are not going to, Toph is strong and so are you... and if your love for her is strong then nothing can harm her not even a bull-ant okay?" he placed his hand on the worried Avatar.

"Thanks Zuko..." he yawned and laid onto his bed then fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked a bored tone.

"Ty Lee has no choice, she either joins us or her family dies" the other girl looked at her shocked.

"So extreme..." she whispered.

"We have to be Mai, or Zuko wins-"

"Azula this isn't a game!" Mai yelled.

The other girl grimaced at the other girl's tone. She looked the girl in the eye. Then she looked at her burn scars. She smirked and lit a flame in her palm. She looked at the blue flame dancing in her palm then she tilted her head toward Mai.

"There are ways to make people work for me... respect is for failures, I don't need respect people fear me enough to respect me... Mai you should fear me, just because you got me out of that place doesn't mean I'm going to be merciful to you"

Mai closed her eyes and shuddered. Tears started flowing down her pale cheeks. _Why Zuko? Why that Water Bending peasant?_

"I fear you Azula..." she whispered.

"Good, now let's visit my favourite mother..."she wore a crook smirk as she left the inn.

* * *

A/N: OMFG SOO MUCH DRAMA DON'T YOU THINK?? MAI HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO JOIN AZULA TO BETRAY HER REAL BEST FRIEND...TY LEE.

OKAY THE NEXT ONE IS COMING SOON.

AZULA VISITS HER MOTHER, ZUKO FINDS HIS UNCLE AND FINDS OUT THAT AZULA IS WITH HIS MOTHER. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!! =3


	11. What Is Azula Up To?

A/N: CHAPTER 11...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

**URSA'S POV**

_Hmm the 'Jasmine Dragon' sounds like a nice place to have some tea..._

Apparently the Jasmine Dragon was the best tea store in Ba Sing Se, but I only remember one man who made the best tea... Iroh, Ozai's brother and my children's Uncle. _Zuko..._ oh how I missed my baby boy and Azula my princess. I heard Zuko became Fire Lord but I had no idea what happened to Azula.

I walked in the shop.

"Excuse me madam, how many seats at a table?" asked a young girl from beside me.

"Just one, thank you" If I told anyone that I was the mother of the Fire Lord then no one would believe me. I was supposed to be dead to everyone.

I saw an old man brewing the tea. I walked to the counter.

"Excuse me? But where is the rest room?" he turned to face me and I gasped... _Iroh._ He looked shocked as well, he dropped the kettle. "I-Iroh, what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered out.

"I should be asking you the same thing Ursa" I frowned.

"Iroh, where is Zuko and Azula?" I asked ready to beg him for answers.

"Why I'm right here _mother_" I turned around and saw Azula, my princess, my heart... tears flowed down my cheeks. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her. "Why mother? Why did you think I was a monster? Zuko is the monster! He joined the avatar and helped him stop everything father and I have worked for. Now look at me I am an outlaw!" I looked her in the eyes; she had changed a lot... now she was exactly like her father.

"Azula... Ozai never became that father figure for Zuko and I hate saying this but he taught you to be heartless, you were never like that... you were innocent, you were a blossoming flower you were... normal" she was crying, all I could do was hug her.

"I'm going to find Ty Lee, come with me mommy..." she said sweetly.

"Okay sweet heart anything for you my beautiful princess" I kissed her head and rested my chin on her head. I looked at Iroh, he had a stern face then it softened and he smiled, I smiled back.

* * *

**AANG'S POV**

I felt someone shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I groaned and threw the covers over my head.

"Five more minutes..." I yawned.

"We're leaving now Twinkletoes whether it with or without you, so make up your choice quick!" I heard Toph say. I was wide awake now. I jumped out of my bed and searched the room for her.

"What on earth are you doing Twinkles?" I turned around and hugged her. "Okay..." I heard her mumble.

"Toph... thank Agni your okay! You scared me last night..." I felt her shudder in my arms. "I need to know what happened, so I can contact Roku..."

"I'll tell you after you dress and get something to eat, we don't want you to space out on the battle field" she smirked. I shrugged and grinned, even though she couldn't see it.

"_Sigh..._ I love you Toph..." I whispered. She smiled sweetly. That was about the second time I'd seen her smile lake that. The first time was when I went into the spirit world for an entire day, and when I explained what happened her head was dropped and she asked me if _friendships do transcend lifetimes._ I took her hand and told her that there was no reason why friendships don't transcend lifetimes, she smiled.

"I love you too" she said. I planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Get dressed..." I saw her blush and I smiled and readied my clothes.

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

"Where is he?!" I was really frustrated. The sun was high in the sky and Aang wasn't in the courtyard where he should have met us so we could go to Ba Sing Se.

"He might be asleep" Suki suggested.

"If he is then he's dead!" I yelled.

"Relax Sparky..." Toph stomped her foot on the ground, then turned her head toward a certain area in the palace. "I'll go get him" with that she walked inside.

**10 minutes later...**

"Where is she?! Why is she taking so long!?"I was ready to lose it at this point. Then a cool hand slipped into mine. I looked into Katara's eyes and then smiled.  
When Katara and Aang broke up, we started to show our feelings towards each other in front of Sokka, and he didn't care. I couldn't have been happier. But these things happening with Azula and Koh, things had to be put on hold.

I saw Toph walk towards us with a blush spread across her cheeks. I smiled, she was happy.

I watched her walk towards Appa. She leaned on him folding her arms over her chest.  
Then Aang came walking out, he wore an orange shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants with black shoes. He didn't bother to even shave his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up Aang, Azula isn't going to be waiting for us!" he saw that I was angry but instead of apologizing he wore a goofy smile as he ran towards Appa.

Sokka helped Suki on and I helped Katara, I looked over at Aang who held out a hand to Toph but only had it slapped.

"I'm not a baby Twinkletoes!" she yelled, then earth bended herself onto Appa.

"Heh, sorry Toph" he rubbed the back of his neck then air bended himself onto the bison. "Appa, Yip Yip!"

* * *

**TOPH'S POV**

Urgh I really didn't miss flying...

"Twinkles can't you make Appa go any faster?" I was ready to vomit out my breakfast.

"I'm sorry Toph, but this is the fastest he goes; besides there's a great view!" If there was earth around me I would've killed him by now.

"Yeah it's great, real beautiful!" I said sarcastically. I heard everyone snicker and Twinkletoes slapped his forehead.

"Sorry" he mumbled. I shrugged and rested my forehead on the side of Appa's saddle. "Hey Toph?"

"What is it Twinkles" I groaned.

"Give me your hand..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just give me your hand" I hesitated at first then extended my right arm towards his voice. I felt a hand hold on to my arm, then it pulled me to stand. Then I realised what he wanted to do.

"Oh no, not moving, no way" I tried to pull my arm from his grasp but he was strong. _When did he get this strong? _His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I could feel my face going hot (A/N: she's blushing).

"How cute" I heard Katara whisper.

"Yeah..." Suki sighed with her. I could feel Twinkles' heart beat pick up pace. _He must have heard them too._

"Hey I can see the Shi Wan Desert, we're getting close!" Twinkletoes exclaimed. I put my pinkie in my ear and moved it up and down a couple of times.

"Great Twinkles isn't it bad enough that I'm blind, you wanna make me deaf too?" I said sarcastically. He tickled my sides. I burst into a fit of laughter and he joined in too.

"Can you too quit flirting and steer Appa properly!" Snoozles yelled.

"Shut up Sokka, you're just jealous that I'm closer to Toph than you are with Suki" Twinkles teased. We all laughed even Suki but Sokka just huffed.

* * *

**TY LEE'S POV**

"Ty Lee, you look... beautiful" I smiled. He was always so kind to me, and now we were about to be married. I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you my love" he smiled softly.

"Are you ready?" the sage of the Earth Kingdom asked.

"Always" we both answered.

The sage nodded and started the ritual.

"You Ty Lee will be known as Ty Lee wife of Haru and vice versa for you Haru. Does anyone have an objection?" he asked both our families. They all shook their heads.

"Well that's-"

"Actually I have to object to this" I knew that voice; cold and evil, no emotion what so ever.

"Azula..." I whispered, searching the room for her. She came walking towards me from the crowd. "Azula, you have no business here!" I yelled at her. She ruined my life enough; I didn't want her ruining my wedding.

"Actually I do, you see, I can't let you marry this peasant" I was angry now._ She just called Haru a peasant, she'll pay._

"I'm in love with this 'peasant', leave now Azula or you'll wish you never came!"

"And tell me why I should fear you?" I smirked; she had no idea of what I was capable of.

"Because-"I sent a gust of wind towards her "-I'm an Air bender"

I smiled at her shocked expression.

* * *

A/N: OMG TY LEE'S AN AIR BENDER SHOCKER!!!

WRITING CHAPTER 12 ATM. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD, TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE.

THA'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	12. All Well That Ends Well, Right?

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! OKAY SO AZULA FOUND HER MOTHER AND TY LEE, WHAT IS SHE UP TO? WHAT DOES SHE HOPE TO ACHIEVE?

MEANWHILE... AANG AND THE REST OF THE GANG ARE ON THEIR WAY TO BA SING SE.

OKAY THIS IS CHAPTER 12. ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

"Are we there yet?" was about the thousandth time that Toph asked that question.

"Toph, I told you five minutes ago, that no, we're not there yet. We'll be there in about an hour" Aang replied. I rubbed my temples.

"If you had woken up earlier than maybe we would have caught Azula by now, and we could be drinking tea with Uncle"  
I referred to my uncle like that because I considered Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph to be family to me.

"Hey Zuko..." Katara whispered. I looked down at her. "Did you get any news about your mother in the past four years?" I looked into her Sapphire eyes.

"No..." I said softly, turning my attention to the scenery. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

I closed my eyes and focused on the noise around me; the wind whistling, Toph and Aang arguing, Sokka and Suki whispering to each other softly and Katara's gentle heartbeat. I smiled and tightened my grip around her.

"Toph I already said! - wait look we're here!" My eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the amount of light.

"Oh right there's Ba Sing Se, clear as day!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Ugh... sorry" Aang mumbled. I heard Sokka laugh. "Appa Yip Yip!"

"And you said he couldn't go any faster!" Toph yelled over the wind.

"He only goes fast if he's determined to get somewhere quick" I frowned.

"Are you telling me that we could've arrived at Ba Sing Se by now?!" I yelled. I saw his goofy grin and I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's okay Zuko..." Katara said soothingly. I sighed and let out a breath of steam.

* * *

**AANG'S POV**

_Zuko is really getting impatient._

"Relax Zuko we're getting there" Sokka said.

"Yeah Zuko... do you have your period or something?" Toph said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" yelled Katara and Zuko in union.

Toph and I burst into laughter.

I landed Appa and helped with the bags.  
I watched Toph slide off Appa's head. She looked beautiful; her hair flowed in the wind, I caught a glimpse of her eyes under her ebony bangs.  
Ever since the day we told each other our feelings towards each other, she let her hair out. I don't know if she does it because she wants a new look or if she wants to torture me.

We landed inside the inner wall and we were heading towards Uncle's tea shop.  
We were so used to calling Iroh, Uncle that it just stuck.

We walked towards the Jasmine Dragon, I watched Katara and Zuko walking hand in hand and Sokka and Suki were doing the same. I looked at Toph who was walking beside me, I looked at her hand. I didn't have the guts to hold it. My heart must have stopped because I stopped walking.

"What is it Aang?" I looked up and met Toph's foam green eyes. _She called me Aang..._

"Erm... Nothing" I looked at my feet and began walking then I tripped on an earth bended rock. I glared at Toph forgetting she couldn't see it. She helped me up.

"Something is wrong because your heart is beating really fast... are you okay?" I looked into her eyes once more and I smiled.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about a few things" I assured.

"Well I know it wasn't about why we are here... what is it about?"

"You..." I mumbled.

"What about me?" I froze. I hoped she didn't hear me. I dropped my head.

"I...I wanted to... uh... never mind"

"No, tell me" _oh Agni she's eager to know... just tell her a lie, but she'll know.... THINK, BRAINTHINK!!_

I blushed and took her hand then shielded myself with my other hand.

"Uh, Aang... what are you doing?" asked Katara's voice from behind me. I was shocked enough to fall over and pull Toph on top of me.

"Aang quit mucking around, we need to find Azula!" I winced when I heard Zuko's voice ring in my ears.

Toph got off me and I air bended myself up and kept my head hanging low.

We started walking then Toph flicked my forehead.

"OW! Toph, what was that for?" she smirked and took my hand.

"For being such a sour puss" I blushed and grinned.

* * *

**AT IROH'S STORE:**

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Iroh said as the gang walked through into the Jasmine Dragon.

"Uncle I told you in my letter... we are looking for Azula-"

"Azula was here" Iroh said. Zuko studied his uncle's face. "So was your mother..." Zuko was shocked. His mother was here in Ba Sing Se. "She left with Azula, you have to help your sister Zuko... her life has been ruined by your father, I mean Ozai. She needs to go through the same metamorphosis you did so she can find herself. But for her to go through it she must do some good, and her fire bending must be removed and the only one who can do that is you Aang" Iroh looked at the young avatar. He gulped.

"What's the matter?" asked Toph as she gripped his hand tighter.

"I don't think I can do it..."

"What do you mean?" asked Suki.

"I don't think I can remove a part of someone's soul... again" he whispered. "It wasn't easy the first time you know" he explained.

"It's okay; we'll find a way..." Katara reassured.

"We have to think of something, we can't just wing it" Sokka said rubbing his chin.

"I thought you were good at winging it?" Suki raised an eyebrow.

Zuko had spaced out a while ago at the mention of his mother. He just listened to them babbling without even caring.

"Zuko are you okay?" Sokka said.

"Ahm, yeah... Uncle where did Azula say she was going?"

"Yes she is looking for Ty Lee-"

"Oh No!" Suki exclaimed.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Today is Ty Lee's and Haru's wedding! And I completely forgot!" Everyone just stared at Suki as she attempted to keep mentally slapping herself with hurtful words.

"Suki relax, we know where Azula is and Zuko's mother and now we are going to Ty Lee's wedding!" Sokka exclaimed as he tried to calm his fiancé.

"Okay" she whispered.

They said their good-bye to Iroh and they headed down Appa.

* * *

**Mean while at Ty Lee's wedding:**

Ty Lee sent another forceful wind that Azula barely dodged from.  
Haru moved the earth from beneath Mai and sent her flying, but she jumped off and threw a blade towards Haru. He didn't see it coming and it hit him in his shoulder blade. He screamed in pain, it got Ty Lee's attention and she got burnt on her arm from Azula. She held her arm and crawled to Haru, she pulled out the blade and threw it on the floor next to her and began weeping.  
She sobbed and looked at Mai who couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Mai! Why?! He never hurt anyone!" Ty Lee looked at her bloody hands. Haru took her hands into his and he started coughing blood. Ty Lee's eyes became blurry from the tears.

Azula smirked and looked over to her mother who stood there shocked.

"Azula!" she faced the voice who had called out to her. Her eyes met a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Zuzu, come to see the bride and groom?" she laughed.  
He was disgusted in his sister; he couldn't believe his uncle had told him to help Azula.

"Oh my! Ty Lee... Haru!" Katara ran towards the newlyweds and began healing their wounds.

Toph incensed Azula and Mai in earth coffins. Then she faced Aang.

"You have to Aang..." he nodded and walked to Azula. He placed a thumb on her forehead and a hand on her chest. He took a deep breath and focused on the energy within Azula.  
Azula's eyes went wide. Then Aang opened his eyes and the energy flowed from the both of them.

Everyone watched in awe. They had never seen anything like it, all except Toph of course.

Aang stumbled a bit but regained his balance. Azula opened her eyes slowly.

"Mommy...?" she said groggily. Ursa ran towards Azula and embraced her then she looked at Zuko; she was shocked to see the scar on the left side of his face. She gasped and embraced him.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter" he whispered and cried.

"Well all well that ends well" Sokka said looking around the room.

"You said... it... snoozles..." then Toph passed out.

"Toph!" Everyone yelled.

But she couldn't hear them because she was in the Spirit World.

* * *

A/N: THERE YOU GO... JUST SO MUCH DRAMA!

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	13. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

A/N: OKAY SO IN THE LAST CHAPTER THE GANG WENT TO BA SING SE AND THEY SAW IROH. IROH TOLD ZUKO THAT HE KNOWS WHERE HIS MOTHER WAS AT THE TIME. THEY CRASHED TY LEE'S AND HARU'S WEDDING, STOPPED AZULA AND ZUKO WAS REUNITED HIS MOTHER AND TOPH PASSED OUT... CONTINUING FROM THERE.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

**TOPH'S POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a dark place; dark cave, tree roots hanging from the walls and ceiling. I felt around and could feel the freezing water, my eyes widened and I kicked my legs but they were bound to something. I had to stay afloat, I was scared.

"Hello Ummi" said a chilling deep voice. I shut my eyes and kept a straight face.

"I. Am. Not. Ummi" I hissed.  
Then something or someone pulled my hair and I was dunked under water. Then I was released and I was gasping for air. "What do you want from me?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, you or rather your past life did something terrible and was punished but apparently that punishment wasn't good enough, that is why you are here. You were supposed to die, instead you became blind and now I will finish this and kill you myself"

"That doesn't tell me why I'm here, it just tells me that you're a psychopath for a spirit" I shivered between words.

Then I was dunked again and this time longer. When I resurfaced I gasped and tried to keep my face neutral but it was hard when I was gasping for air.  
I coughed and felt the need to stall him from killing me; I knew Aang would show up... he had to.

"You think that just because I was Ummi in another life, you can just torture me or kill me or whatever?"

"What are you saying?" he growled.

"I'm saying that a loser like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me... I am Toph Bei Fong the greatest Earth and Metal bender in the world-"I was cut off by a chilling voice.

"This isn't about your bending ability, it is about you and your past life destroying something... you will never get out, this is the end" I was frightened now.

"No..." I whispered.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"No!" I yelled. Then I felt a shooting pain in my stomach, my eyes shot open and I looked down, one of Koh's legs was pierced into my stomach. My blood was staining the pool around me. He pulled out his leg and I screamed. I started to cry, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"Koh leave her!" I looked toward the voice and saw Aang. I felt happy but I felt dizzy.

"Aang I..."  
Then all went black and I couldn't feel my limbs.

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF AT HOME... NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON...

THAT'S ALL FLOKS! =3


	14. Tell Me What Happened

A/N: OKAY SO THIS IS CHAPTER 14. TOPH WAKES UP TO A SUPRISE. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS IN CHAPTER 12. I JUST REALISED THEM.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

Toph heard the voices around her as she pretended to be asleep for the moment.

"Wait, shh I think she's waking up!" someone hissed. _Crap!_ She thought.

"No she's not" _phew..._

"I'm worried..."

"Hey Katara can I have this?"

"God Sokka, you're so loud! Yes you can now go!"

"How is she?"

"She's fine Uncle"

"She doesn't look fine"_ who's poking me?!_

"Quit poking her Azula!" _what is she doing here?_

"Be quiet!" _Mai?_

"You children need to give the girl some rest"

"I want to stay with her"

"Aang you haven't left her side since you faced Koh, your wounds need to heal too"  
Toph's eyes shot open and she jolted out of her bed. And to her surprise, she could see. She looked at the staring eyes before her then she stopped at a pair of grey eyes and she threw her arms around the figure.

"Toph, you're going to kill poor Aang!" Sokka joked. She earth bended a spike at him. She felt powerful; she never felt her bending to be like that. She heard him yelp in pain.  
She loosened her grip and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice. The rest of the gang decided to leave the couple.

"I'll explain later, you need to rest-"

"You need to rest too!" she yelled causing a small earth quake. He held her tighter.

"You need it more than I do, trust me" she frowned. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes..." she mumbled as she snuggled closer. He laughed.

"Toph... as stubborn as ever" she smirked and weakly punched his chest. Then he winced, her head jolted in the direction of his chest. She lifted his shirt and saw his skin was raw and bloody, he winced again. She touched the wound and she felt her eyes prickling.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It's not your fault Toph..." he pulled down his shirt and pulled her into another hug but she stopped him and pulled him over to her bed.  
They rested their heads on the pillows; he wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head between his shoulder blade and his chest.  
Her eyelids became heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep so she closed her eyes and listened to Aang's steady heartbeat.

The couple slept as the others watched.

"I feel sorry for them, you know with all the stuff they've been through..." said the Kiyoshi warrior.

"Yeah..." the rest whispered.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Zuko walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se he had everything planned. Everyone was going to be there. But he was really nervous... what if she said no? What if she only wanted to stay as 'friends'? He didn't know... Sokka helped him with the things he didn't know and now it was up to him to man up and ask Katara to marry him.

Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon and he saw his new family smiling and having fun. He searched the room for Katara; he spotted her with his mother. He smiled and walked to them.

"Katara, may I talk to you... outside?" he looked at his mother and she nodded in approval.

"Sure Zuko" they walked outside and he realised that they were on the same balcony that her and Aang kissed on. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable; he could just hear Toph saying _"Sparky! You wuss, just propose already!"_ he smiled and turned to Katara.

"The view is beautiful isn't it..." she whispered. He nodded and scooted closer, she noticed him doing this and she scooted closer.

"Katara, I love you and I- I want t-to-"_Oh great here comes the part where I make a complete fool of myself._ He thought. "Willyoumarryme!" he blurted. He shut his eyes and waited for rejection. Then he remembered that he forgot to give her betrothal necklace to her. He mentally slapped himself, but kept his eyes shut.

"What?" he took a deep breath and pulled out the betrothal necklace from his pocket. It was a like her mother's necklace only it had a blue heart with red flames engulfing it. He knelt down and let out his breath.

"Will you marry me, Katara?" he looked up and saw her shocked face. He gulped, she knelt down and took the necklace from his hand and rested it next to her then she looked at him and smiled.

"Zuko-"_here it comes..._ "I don't need a necklace to say that I'm yours that means... yes I will marry you" he looked up at her and grinned. She kissed him and he never felt happier.

* * *

"So what happened between you and Koh?" Toph asked Aang while playing Pai Sho with him using earth bended tiles and board.

"Doesn't matter" he replied turning his attention to the game.

"Tell. Me" she said whilst gritting her teeth.

"Fine" he sighed "It was like this..."

* * *

A/N: OKAY SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL WRITE WHAT HAPPENES IN KOH'S CAVE AND THEN I'LL WRITE ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING TO CONCLUDE THE STORY.

UNTIL THEN...

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	15. Return To Koh's Lyre

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN KIND OF THINKING AND BRAINSTORMING MY NEXT TAANG FANFIC.

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 15, AANG TELLS TOPH WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND KOH...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA.

* * *

Previously....

_"So what happened between you and Koh?" Toph asked Aang while playing Pai Sho with him using earth bended tiles and board._

_"Doesn't matter" he replied turning his attention to the game._

_"Tell. Me" she said whilst gritting her teeth._

_"Fine" he sighed "It was like this..."_

* * *

**FLASH BACK:**

"Toph!" _No, this can't be happening... what's wrong with her?!_

"I need to get her out of here!" I yelled. I picked her up in my arms and air bended myself out.

I could hear Katara yelling my name but I ignored her.  
I softly landed on Appa.

"Appa-"

"Aang! Wait for us!" Yelled Sokka's voice and I saw the group running towards me. I nodded and waited for them to climb on.  
As soon as they got on I whipped Appa's reins.

"Appa Yip Yip!"

* * *

**AT IROH'S APPARTMENT:**

"Place her on the bed..." Uncle pointed to the nearest bed. I placed Toph on it and removed a stray hair from her face. I needed to do something... I looked at her belt around her waist... _It looks tight..._

I slowly removed the belt, I heard Toph wince. I looked at her then back at her abdomen, I saw blood. I slowly lifted her shirt and I saw a deep wound.

_How on Earth did she get this?! _

"Katara! Toph's bleeding!" I yelled. I was panicking now.  
I heard running footsteps and the door swang open but instead of seeing Katara, I saw Zuko.

Then Katara ran in with a water basin held in her hands. She shoved me away and started to heal the wound.

"It's not healing! Why isn't it healing?!" Katara was trying her hardest not to cry. Zuko was standing wide eyed and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran out of the room... I had to contact Roku... or someone!

I went out onto the balcony and relaxed a bit... I felt an unearthly pull; I opened my eyes and looked at the figure in front of me. It wasn't Roku, it was Karuk.

"What is it young avatar?" I looked him in the eyes, then he became blurry and I realised I was crying.

"You have to help her! She's not waking up and now she's bleeding and Katara can't heal her! Why is this happening?! Why does everyone I love seem to slip away somehow?! Why Toph?!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and realised that Avatar Karuk was gone and standing in his place was Avatar Kiyoshi.

"She's been taken by the face stealer and now she is about to pass into the Spirit world, you need to save her Aang... you need to free Ummi and the other faces that Koh has stolen... you need to bring him to the Mortal world and Energy bend the people out, but heed my word Aang... Do not kill Koh, if you do, it will upset the balance of the world" I nodded and she disappeared. I looked around and spotted Koh's Lyre.

I took a deep breath and removed all emotion from my face. I stood up and walked into the hallow tree.  
I heard whispers around me but I ignored them and kept walking. I saw a faint light at the base of the ongoing staircase made of the roots of the tree.

I heard a scream and I knew exactly who it was. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I saw Toph in a small pool of blood.

"Koh leave her!" I yelled. He turned toward me and I kept a straight face.

"Aang I-"I heard Toph whisper. I looked over at her and saw that her body was submerged under the blood.

"TOPH! What did you do to her?!" I yelled completely forgetting that he could steal my face any second.

"She got what she deserves" I ran to her and dove into the pool. I was surprised at how deep it was. I swam around feeling around for her. Then my hand touched a cold figure, I pulled her out of the blood. I saw that her legs were bound to a root; I cut it and tried to pull her out.  
I heard Koh laughing.

"It's too late _Avatar, _in just a few moments she will be lost forever!" he started laughing again. I frowned and held Toph tighter. I shut my eyes and felt the unearthly pull again.

I opened them and noticed that I was still holding Toph's body but this time I was in water not blood.

I water bended us to the surface of the water, I looked around. I was relieved when I saw Uncle's store behind me. I started to swim to the edge of the pond when something exploded in the water. I saw Koh come out of the water with a deep scowl on the face he wore.

I reached the edge of the pond and I felt the earth for someone.

"AANG!" I heard Katara yell. I looked up and thanked the Spirits that it was a full moon tonight.

"Katara get Toph out of here... I'll take care of Koh" I turned my back to her once I handed her Toph.

I looked at Koh, he lunged at me but I dodged. I mentally kicked myself for dodging like a coward... like an airhead.  
I silently hoped that Toph was okay.

I dodged another attack.

"Why? Why her? What did she ever do?" I asked and dodged one of Koh's legs.

"Her past life killed damaged something sacred and Karuk goes ahead and kills the one I love... well it's time for revenge young avatar!"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER XD YEAH SO I'M GOING TO CONINTUE THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

R/R PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

UNTIL NEXT TIME

THA'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	16. Ying And Yang, Earth And Air

A/N: CONTINUING OFF WHERE AANG FIGHTS KOH...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALTA... IF I DID IT WOULD BE TAANG AND ZUTARA ALL THE WAY! =3

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

_"Why? Why her? What did she ever do?" I asked and dodged one of Koh's legs._

_"Her past life killed damaged something sacred and Karuk goes ahead and kills the one I love... well it's time for revenge young avatar!"_

_Someone he loved...? But who? Who could a spirit love that had died because of Karuk...? I mean me..._

* * *

"What do you mean? I would never kill anyone!" How dare he think that I would kill someone? Even as a past life!

"Think back young avatar... Who did you hate? Who did you despise?!" I tried to figure it out... but nothing came to me.

Toph was going to die and it would be all my fault, I had to think of something.

_Avatar Karuk... help me, he is going to kill Toph! He's going to kill Ummi!_

"I have no idea! " I yelled and clutched my head. I felt a wave of emotion hit me. I started to cry, I looked up at Koh. "Please, don't hurt her... she's all I've got..." I whispered as I dropped to my knees.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to take _Rae_!" he hissed. _Rae, who is Rae? _Then I remembered.

* * *

"_**Karuk, you need to learn proper earth bending..." the girl whispered "Or I will kick your little sorry ass all the way to the spirit world!" I cringed.**_

"_**Look people can sort out their own problems..." I said in a macho tone.**_

"_**You're the avatar; you need to master all four elements!" I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Fine!" I snapped. I got up and I felt the Avatar State coming on. I lifted, not a boulder, but the entire mountain. I earth bended it at Rae. She wasn't quick enough.  
The last thing I heard was her screaming Koh's name.**_

* * *

I was shocked... I killed her.

"I am so sorry..." I whispered. I looked at him and his face changed into the mask of the Blue Spirit.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he yelled and lunged at me again. I looked back at Katara who was kneeling next to Toph. I looked at the moon.

_Yue help me..._

My eyes narrowed and I stood up.

"I said I was sorry, but I guess I have to take drastic measures... I thought you were a smart and ancient spirit... but you were blinded by revenge and hatred that you didn't even realise the full moon... and since I am the avatar, I am a Water bender!" I created a massive wave of water and sent it toward him. He cut through the water and threw a black substance toward me. I raised a rock wall but it cut through it... like acid.

I pulled water out from the nearest plant and made it into ice blades and sent them towards Koh.

"_Heed my word young avatar, do not kill Koh..." _

I stopped them in mid air.

"I am nothing like you..." I hissed and turned to walk away then I heard and felt him move. I held up my arm and noticed what I was doing... I was blood bending.  
I turned back to Koh and I moved the blood inside him so he was kneeling before me. _I never knew Spirits had blood..._

* * *

Katara watched wide eyed as she saw him use the technique that she swore never to use. She looked down at the girl in her arms, she water bended water from a nearby tree and started to heal Toph's wounds. But whatever she did, nothing seemed to be working.  
She looked back at Aang, he looked back at her then be blinked and he was in the avatar state.

She heard Toph wince and she groaned.

"Toph, can you hear me? Are you okay?" she whispered. The girl slowly opened her eyes then they began to glow a bright green. She stood and walked toward Aang, wobbling a bit on the way.

Aang looked back at Toph then took her hand.

"Ying and Yang, Push and Pull... Earth and Air" they both said. They placed their hands on Koh's head and chest.

Aang energy bended the faces and spirits that were stolen. They looked like bright orbs... or stars.

Katara looked around her and realised that Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Ursa, Azula and Mai were standing next to her wearing stunned faces.

Aang's physical form changed into Karuk and Toph changed to Ummi.

"Leave now Koh" they both hissed. The face stealer crawled back to the middle of the pond and sunk into the dark abyss.

Toph and Aang changed back and then collapsed on each other.  
The gang rushed to their aid.

Toph's wounds started to bleed again. Katara tried her hardest to heal the wound, but no matter what she did it kept bleeding.

"Why won't her wounds heal?" Aang asked groggily. Katara looked at him, she needed to do something... he couldn't lose another person he loved.

"We're going to the North Pole to heal her" she announced. Everyone looked at her, her eyes darted to each person.  
Sokka picked Aang up and Zuko picked up Toph. They went inside so give the teenagers some rest before leaving for the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

"Sokka... take me to Toph" Aang whispered.

"Its okay buddy, I'll take you" Sokka walked down the hall to Toph's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in as quietly as he could. He looked over at the bed which was occupied by Toph. He walked over and gently placed the boy next to Toph.

Aang lifted his head to look at the girl next to him. When he saw her relaxed face he dropped his head and wrapped an arm around her limp body.

"I am so sorry..." he whispered before going into a deep sleep.

Sokka sighed and left the teenagers to rest.

* * *

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK??

OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS THE JOURNEY TO THE NORTH POLE.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

=3


	17. The Fear Of Losing The One You Love

A/N: OKAY SO THIS IS WHERE THE REST OF THE STORY IS TOLD.... FIRST IT'S IN AZULA'S POV THEN IT GOES TO AANG'S POV THEN NORMAL SO DON'T GET MIXED UP KAY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA... IF I DID AANG AND KATARA WOULD NEVER BE TOGETHER AND ZUKO AND MAI WOULD BE NOTHING... GO TAANG! GO ZUTARA!

* * *

**AZULA'S POV**

I thought that I was a monster to her... she always loved Zuko more...  
Then why did she cry? She hates me!

I felt my own tears flow as she held me in her arms. I have always wanted that feeling... to be loved, to have my mother's love. And when I thought I never had it... I actually did. I was just too blind to see it.

"I'm going to find Ty Lee, come with me mommy" I said sweetly.

"Okay sweet heart anything for you my princess" I smiled. I was happy- _ugh I feel weird... no matter as soon as I find Ty Lee I will have everything I came for and Zuko will be the one rotting in a mental asylum!_

We walked out of the tea shop and I showed my mother to Mai who was waiting outside.

"Mai? It is so good to see you!" she clasped Mai. Then she looked at her wounds. "What happened?" she said pointing to the burn marks on Mai's hands and arms.

Mai looked away, so I answered for her.

"Zuko did it... I told you _he_ was the monster" I said waiting for my mother's reaction. But instead of seeing shock and disapproval she just lowered her head.

"Well, let's go find Ty Lee" she said clapping her hands together and started walking down the street.

"You told her?!" Mai hissed under her breath.

"Not everything, just that we need to find Ty Lee" I whispered back and began walking toward my mother. I heard Mai sigh behind me, but I kept walking.

"Are you sure we are invited to Ty Lee's wedding" Mother asked. I rolled my eyes and put on my best innocent voice.

"Of course... Why wouldn't she invite her best friends?" I walked through the temple and smirked when I saw Ty Lee holding hands with- _Haru?! That filthy peasant!!! She is marrying him?!_ I couldn't allow this.

"-Does anyone have an objection?" I heard the Sage say. My smirk grew as I walked through the crowd.

"Well that's-"

"Actually I have to object to this" I said with no emotion in my voice... I sounded like Mai, but Ty Lee knew who it was.

"Azula..." she looked like she was looking for someone... oh wait that's me. "Azula, you have no business here!" _Pfft... Please._

"Actually I do, you see I can't let you marry this peasant" I spat at Haru. If I wanted Ty Lee to join me she had to let go of _him_.

"I'm in love with this 'peasant', leave now Azula or you'll wish you never came!" was _she_ threatening _me_?

"And tell me why I should fear you?" I laughed.

"Because-"I felt a gust of wind sent towards me, I looked around for the avatar but... "I'm an air bender" Ty Lee stated.

I couldn't believe it... she is an air bender? I always thought she was hype, enthusiastic and carefree but her as an air bender? It just wasn't possible. I have or had known her, her entire life. There was no way she was an air nomad. She was from the fire nation and I doubt there would be two avatars.

My eyes narrowed. I got up and threw lightning toward her. Then the real fight broke out.

* * *

I felt a weird sensation come over me as I heard Zuko's voice. In a split second I was encased in earth; the avatar walked up to me and placed his thumb on my forehead and a hand on my chest.

I felt my whole body heat up as if I was submerged in Lava, then the heat slowly disappeared. I felt weak and powerless. The avatar had taken my bending away.

I was furious but I couldn't do anything about it, my body was still encased in earth and on top of that I felt drowsy. My eyelids felt heavy, I tried to keep them open... but I failed.

* * *

I felt numb... I tried to lift my arms over my head but they just dropped back to my sides. I tried my legs but they didn't move at all.

"Azula? Are you awake?" I heard my mother say.

"Mommy?" I tried hard to say aloud but only came out as a whisper. My throat felt dry... _I need water..._

"Zuko quick get Azula some water!" As soon as I heard his name I leapt out of bed but only to have my limbs fail me. My body came crashing onto the floor and I winced. "Azula! Don't stress yourself out! You need time to recover!" I huffed and tried to get off the floor, but my limbs failed me yet again. I heard footsteps then the door opened and I saw Zuko standing in the doorway shocked. He dropped the tray on the nearest table and knelt down to help me up but he saw that my legs weren't working the way I wanted, he placed his arm behind my back and under my legs to pick me up.

"Don't touch me..." I whispered feeling my throat burn up once more. I looked up at him just in time to see him roll his eyes before slowly picking me up and placing me on the bed. My eyes followed him as he walked to the table to pour me a glass of water. He slowly walked back; he lifted my head and put the cup to my lips. The water went down my throat and the burning sensation went promptly. I took another gulp before dropping my head on the pillow once more. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Once I opened my eyes I realised that my mother was going to leave me, I watched my mother leave the room, I looked over at Zuko and expected him to leave as well but he didn't... why didn't he?

"Are you alright?" he whispered keeping his gaze as far away from my eyes as possible.

"Why should you care?" I whispered just as quite. He looked over to me with shock in his eyes. He slowly lifted himself off the seat and walked toward me. He knelt down next to the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"Azula, I know for so long we had in our minds that we were enemies not siblings... but we were wrong. Azula you are my family and I love you no matter what... even if you killed me" he added quietly. I felt my eyes prickling.

"I am so sorry Zuko... you are my brother and I treated you wrong... I even wanted you dead" I admitted. He nodded then stroked my hair.

"I forgive you Azula.... but I'm not sure about my friends" he turned away from me.

"Then I will try to get their trust, like you did. I will apologize first..." he turned back to me and smiled, I smiled as well.

"I'll go get them" he stood and walked to the door. He stopped in the door way just in time to smile at me before leaving. As soon as the door was shut, I started crying. He did care about me... I have my family back.

* * *

I heard the door slowly open, I turned my head toward it and I saw Zuko and his friends walk in except the avatar and his Earth bending teacher. I smiled then remembered the apology I put together in my head when Zuko was gone.

"Hello... um I wanted to apologize for the wrong that I have done and the destruction I have caused" I tried to lift myself off the bed but fell back down. I grunted then turned my head back to them. I looked at their expressions; most of them had sadness hidden under the shocked expressions. "Is everything okay?" I asked looking at the tears forming in the Water bender's eyes.

"It's Toph... her body has passed through the spirit world and Aang's as well... I'm worried they won't make it" the girl choked out before letting out uncontrollable tears. Zuko hugged her and whispered something which I didn't hear.

"I'm sorry" I added quietly. Everyone looked up at me.

"Look Azula" started the Water tribe warrior "We know you've had a rough life and we feel sorry for you... and we accept your apology, we even forgive you but there are really big things going on" I was relieved when he said they forgave me.

"I want to help" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me once more. "What?"

"Your weak Azula, we don't want you doing anything that might put you and your body under any stress" said the Kiyoshi Warrior. Wow they cared as well?

"Don't worry about me! One of your friends is in the spirit world! We need to help as much as we can!" I felt that weird sensation again; it was a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach with thousands of butterflies fluttering at once trying to get out. I looked at their faces once more.

"Who are you and what have you done with Azula?" I turned my head slightly to see Mai, Ty Lee, Haru and my mother.

"Ty Lee..." I whispered. I felt tears trying to force their way out of my eye sockets. But as hard as I tried to hold them back, they just kept flowing. "I'm sorry Ty Lee please forgive me? I never meant it honestly" I said as more tears fell. She had a straight face which I couldn't read. She walked up to me and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me. But instead she hugged me.

"I'm sorry too Azula... I forgive you" she said and Mai walked over and hugged me too. I had never seen Mai or Ty Lee like this... so much for 'knowing your best friends'.

"I think I can heal you" I heard the water bender say. I looked at her and smiled. Ty Lee and Mai pulled away and the water bender walked over. She bended water onto her hand and they glowed a bright blue, I was amazed at the sight. She ran the cooling water over my body and I felt more relaxed.

"Thank you.... er?" I realised I had no idea what most of their names were.

"Katara..." she smiled.

"Katara..." I repeated.

"I'm Sokka!"Said the warrior waving, I laughed.

"I'm Suki" said the Kyoshi Warrior.

"And the other two are Toph the Earth bender and Aang the Avatar" Said Zuko. I slowly processed their names and repeated each one about five times to get them right.

I smiled once more then attempted to stand. I slowly lifted one leg and placed it on the ground then the other; I moved my arms and positioned them so I could push myself of the bed. As soon as I stood I started wobbling until I gained my balance.

"Now what can we do about your friend?"

"Nothing" I looked at Katara. "There is nothing we can do until they return... for now we wait"

I hated to admit it but alas she was right, all we could do was wait.

* * *

**Present time (He's still telling Toph what happened):**

**AANG'S POV:**

I felt the sun's rays on my face. I groaned and opened one eye; I closed it instantly when my eye came in contact with light. I sat up and ran a hand down my face. I opened my eyes and looked at the sleeping girl next to me. My eyes wandered to her stomach where I saw blood staining her clothes. I looked at her face once more and saw that it was paler than usual, and then I heard whispers from outside the door.

"Do you think we can get her to the North Pole in time?" asked Zuko's voice. I slowly got up and walked to the door. I pressed my ear against the cold wood and listened closely.

"Zuko, I'm sorry to say this and I don't want to say it but I think that she won't make the trip..." my eyes widened but I kept listening, fighting back tears. "She's lost too much blood and I think she might be poisoned... I found this black like substance when I was cleaning her wound last night" _the acid! _

"_It's too late avatar, in a few moments she will be lost forever" _I shivered as Koh's word flooded my mind. He was planning to kill her slowly and the reason why she wasn't dead yet was because Katara kept healing the wound but since it's like acid, it keeps burning through her flesh making it impossible to heal!

"Don't you dare say that Katara, Toph will make it... she has too" I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard Zuko's voice.

"Zuko I'm being realistic, it's not that I hate Toph or anything... I love her, she's like a sister to me okay but I'm afraid she's going t-to... d-die" she choked out. I felt my own tears falling.

"Enough! I won't hear this anymore!" I heard heavy footsteps slowly disappear down the hallway.

"Zuko wait!" Katara ran after him. I slowly dropped to my knees and looked over at Toph... there had to be something I could do.

* * *

Everyone had breakfast and readied their clothes and supplies. Earlier Aang asked Sokka and Zuko to take turns to fly Appa so he could stay with Toph, they happily agreed.

Aang stayed with Toph the entire time. He held onto her and every now and then he would remember the conversation between Zuko and Katara, he would silently cry and tighten his grasp around her.

* * *

**A FEW NIGHTS LATER...**

Aang felt the cold breeze caress his cheek, it felt like a thousand needles pricking into his skin. He opened his eyes and looked over Appa's saddle to see ice bergs and an Ice fortress.

"The Northern Water Tribe" he whispered.

"Yeah we're here" he looked up to see Zuko, holding onto Appa's reins. "How is she?" he murmured.

"She's alright... not getting better though or worse" he added quickly. Zuko turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You heard us didn't you?" Aang turned to see Katara's eyes piercing into his own.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll heal her and she'll be Toph again" he reassured. She pulled a soft smile before going back to sleep.

"You really think you can help her?" Zuko asked. Aang turned to him then back at the ocean.

"I hope so..." He whispered and lay back next to Toph.

* * *

A/N: THERE, DONE, FINITO!

YESS OVER 2,000 WORDS! SOO PROUD. =]

OKAY SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE WHERE AANG TAKES TOPH TO THE SPIRIT OASIS...

STAY TUNED!

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	18. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

**OKAY I DECIDED THAT WHEN I FINISH THIS STORY I WILL START MY OTHER TWO BUT I WILL GO OVER THIS STORY AND DO SOME MAJOR EDITING... I REALLY NEED TO CHANGE SOME THINGS IN THIS, BECAUSE WHEN I READ IT, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. SO I'LL FIX THAT UP SO IT'S MORE INTERESTING...**

**I MIGHT ALSO START A SEQUAL BUT I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING YET.**

**PLEASE WHEN YOU READ THIS DON'T THINK THAT I'M GOING TO END THE STORY OR STOP WRITING IT OR ANYTHING... YOU JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEW IT; I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE AND WHAT I NEED TO FIX UP. I ALSO DON'T MIND IF YOU SAY THAT MY STORY SUCKS, THAT'S WHY I WANT TO FIX IT UP.**

**OKAY SO PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I'M WRITING!**

**OKAY UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**=3**


	19. Life Exchange

A/N: OKAY SO I CHANGED THE RATING FOR MY STORY BECAUSE IT HAS SOME VIOLENCE IN IT...

OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER THE GAANG GO TO THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE: IN NORMAL POV, THEN AANG'S POV THEN NORMAL.

I WANT TO THANK MY FRIEND TeigyBear (TEIGAN) FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS =] TEIGAN YOUR THE GREATEST!! =]

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ATLA... I WISH I DID THOUGH.

* * *

"Wait, Wait, Wait... was that it? You just packed up and went to the Northern Water Tribe?" Toph asked as she moved another tile. She looked up at Aang and waited for an answer but she met his goofy smile.

"Nope, there was more, but... I kind of, you know, need _something_ to help me talk," he said slyly. She raised an eyebrow then smirked. She banged her heel on the floor and she heard a yelp, she snickered.

"See you got your _something_, now can you tell me?" she grinned cheekily.  
Aang rubbed his shin and looked at the girl before him. Her hair was out of its usual bun and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders, her eyes sparkled more than he had ever seen them, she wore a green Kimono that fit her figure perfectly. He started looking her over, and then he blushed when his eyes glanced down at her chest.  
"What are you looking at?" she dragged him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he whispered before turning his gaze at the board.

"Quit changing the subject Twinkle toes... now tell me what happened" she lowered her head, but Aang looked at her just in time to see the light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm not saying anything until I get a kiss," he said folding his arms over his chest. Her head shot up and she laughed at what she saw. Aang looked like a five year old who wanted candy. His lips were pouted, his eyes were extra large, like they were about to bulge out of his skull and he had a slight blush. "Pweeese?" He started pouting more which caused Toph to laugh even harder.

"Okay, but only a quick one" she blushed and was about to move closer but she heard a girly squeal. "Was that you Twinkle toes?" he blushed and looked down, then Toph began her fit of laughter, her friends were staring at her wondering what was so funny.

"So... can I get one?" he looked up and he felt a pair of warm lips quickly press onto his. He felt as if the world had stopped and the only thing on his mind was Toph. As quickly as they came on, her lips parted from his. He slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Toph once more then cleared his throat.

"Okay so we were going to leave but..." Toph smirked. Hook line and sinker.

* * *

**AANG'S POV:**

I could feel the worry, anger and frustration boiling inside of me. We were heading to the North Pole to save Toph, and I was so nervous and scared. Katara tried to heal her this morning, but as usual, there was not much of a difference. I was angry at the fact that no one would let me see her when Katara tried to heal her. I felt so helpless, so use less... I couldn't help her. But I didn't understand why the others felt like they could make a difference, everyone was helping... even Azula and I wasn't even allowed to see her while they were packing. I slowly snuck into Sokka's room and saw him packing.

"Hey Sokka..." I said as I approached the water tribe sibling. He looked at me then dropped his gaze to his pack.

"Hey Aang... how you holding up buddy?" he replied not even looking at me.

"Been better," I mumbled. "So can I see Toph?" I blurted.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I put on my best puppy eyed look.

"Don't give me that look Aang; you know why I can't let you go see her..." He trailed off and looked back down. I frowned.

"Sokka, it's not like I'm going to cry if I see her... maybe," I mumbled. He looked back up at me with a stern look on his face. I couldn't help but think that I had rarely seen him like that. He was always so goofy and sarcastic and all he would talk about was meat... this new Sokka confused me.

"No Aang, I'm sorry," he stated flatly.

"I know" I sighed heavily and, walked out of the room and went down to the barn where Appa and Momo were.

I air bended the doors open and Momo landed on my shoulder. I scratched behind his ear and walked up to Appa. I pet his fur and, sat down beside him and leaned back against back on him. He grunted and dropped down so he was resting. Momo jumped off my shoulder and onto my lap. I pet him slowly and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to lose her too," I whispered. I knew Appa and Momo couldn't talk, but when I didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to the others, I would always come to Appa and Momo because I knew they would listen, even though they couldn't understand me most of the time. It still helped. "I lost so many people I love already... Monk Gyatso... the other air benders, friends like Jet, Katara to Zuko and now Toph... it's too painful." Appa grunted as a response, I sighed and got up. Momo screeched and flew onto Appa. I walked out of the barn and went to my room.

I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw Zuko sitting on my bed with his arms folded across his chest with an angry look upon his face.

"Great, pep talk" I mumbled. "Hi" I said flatly.

"What is wrong with you?" he said dropping his arms; he had a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me'?" I mimicked. He frowned and sighed.

"I know you've been upset about Toph, but-"

"It wouldn't even matter because I'm not allowed to see her!" I hissed. I didn't mean to scream at him but I was so frustrated.

"You know why! It's because the last time something like this happened, you nearly killed everyone! You think Katara doesn't tell me anything, well she does! And we're only doing this for your own good Aang!" I glared at him.

"For my own good?! All of you are the same! You think you care, but really, you're ripping someone's heart out! Mine to be exact! She means the world to me and I can't even see her?! The question here Zuko is what is wrong with _you_?!" I gripped my staff, and glared at him... he glared back only with sadness in his eyes.

"You're like a brother to me... you have no idea how much it hurts to see you in this state..." my eyes widened... when has had he seen my like that?"I saw you... fighting Koh" I tensed. I looked to the window then back to him.  
I aimed my staff at the window...

"Aang don't!" I threw my staff and jumped on. I tried to fly away as fast as the wind could carry me. I looked down at Zuko; he shook his head and walked inside.

* * *

I had no idea of how long I had been flying for. I just kept going. I had so much on my mind and I wanted everything to just, go away.

I looked down and saw a small island. _Hmm looks uninhabited..._  
I flew down and landed delicately onto the ground. I felt the soft sand between my toes; I smiled remembering how Toph would always complain when there wasn't any proper earth, just sand.

I sighed, boy do I miss her...  
All I wanted was so she could get better and I could... What could I do?  
I could... ask her to marry me? Nah... Later maybe, I could take her home so she can see her sister...

I had so much to think about... then I remembered... I never contacted Roku about this.

I looked around for a place to sit; I walked off the beach and into the rain forest.  
I found a massive boulder, I earth bended it into the shape of a bench. I sat cross-legged onto it and put both my fists together; I closed my eyes and focussed on Roku's spirit.

_"Hello Aang, what is the matter, you look more down than usual" _I looked up at him.

"Roku, Koh hurt Toph with this kind of acid and her wound won't heal... what if she doesn't make it to the North Pole?" His eyes became wide. He obviously didn't know that Toph was taken into the spirit world physically.

_"What happened"_ he whispered.

"We went to find Azula, and Toph fainted, we took her to Iroh and then her body passed through the spirit world, and Koh hurt her with this acid like substance, I got her out of there... then he comes into the mortal world and I remove his power to steal faces, but Toph is still hurt and Katara can't heal her, and I heard Katara telling Zuko that she won't make the trip..." I realised at this point that I began to cry.

_"Aang I'm sorry... If there were anything I would do I-_"an idea clicked in my mind.

"Avatar Roku, could you talk to the Ocean and Moon spirit and tell them that I would do anything so she can survive this? Please?" he looked at me grimly, and then he nodded and disappeared. I sighed and wiped the tears away.  
I yawned and realised that I was tired. I looked around and noticed a cave in the distance. I walked toward it and earth bended a rock bed. I lay on it and closed my eyes.

I heard a light cracking sound from inside the cave. I open my eyes and stretched, I heard it again only this time louder.

"Hello?" I stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. I looked inside and saw a figure moving in the shadows. "Hello... I'm the Avatar... can you hear me? Hello..." I walked into the cave. The figure didn't answer.  
I walked in deeper, to get a good look at the figure. I lit a small flame in my palm and gasped at what I saw.  
"Greetings Avatar".

"Koh..." the flame vanished from my palm and it was suddenly very dark and very cold.  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

Koh smiled evilly at me. "Why do you think I'm here Avatar, it really isn't that hard a puzzle." I glared.

"Koh.... don't make me fight you again, because you know I will..." Koh shrugged.

"You only defeated me last time because you had Ummi with you. She isn't here this time."

I had to admit, he did have a very good point. However, I wasn't going to let that stop me. No way.

"Koh, I don't need Toph, to defeat you. All I need is her memories."

I focussed my mind, and rid myself of any negativity. I thought of Toph, everything we had done together and everything that had happened between us over the last few weeks. Then I looked at Koh, my eyes glowed white and I shot a beam towards him. I heard him grunt.

"It's over Koh leave now or I'll have you locked away in the Spirit World!" I heard my past lives say all together, but the voice that rang out the most was Karuk's.

I tried to send another beam toward him but I felt weaker and the glow disappeared. I looked at the face stealer once more. His figure changed into a man, black hair and black eyes. He wore dark brown robes and his hair pulled back in a braid down his back. He looked like Long Fang only he had a darker skin tone. I was shocked to see his figure change that I didn't even realise his smirk.

"You know what is good about being a spirit? I can bend a certain element too, mine is acid!" he waved his arms and pulled a black substance from thin air, like water bending.  
He shot it toward me. I barley dodged. It hit me on my arm, I let out a scream. I heard him laugh.  
Using my other arm, I air bended a blast of air toward him. It was so strong that I fell from the force and the impact it had on me and my surroundings.

He growled and pulled more muck from deeper within the cave, and sent it toward me but with greater strength. I didn't dodge this time, he was too fast and I felt the stinging and burning pain on my chest. It felt like Azula had shot me with lightning all over again only with ten times more lightning.  
I fell to my knees and put my arms to my chest. I saw a spark of lightning get shot at Koh's feet.

"Leave, or I'll destroy you! And believe me when I say that I don't care if I kill an ancient bastard!" I looked up to see Azula, Zuko, Katara and Iroh in their stances and glaring at Koh. Katara ran over to me and started to heal my wound. I cringed at the pain. But it disappeared quickly. I looked down to my chest and saw that my skin was raw and bloody.

"You fools! You know you can't win against me!"

"Think again Grandpa!" I heard Azula say before I blacked out.

* * *

"W-where am I?" I said as I tried to move my limbs.

"It's okay Aang, you blacked out and-"Katara said. My eyes shot open and I sat up but as soon as my brain started working properly, I felt the pain in my chest and my back came in contact with something soft, a pillow.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, don't worry we took care of Koh for you... you might want to contact Roku for further information, Koh said some things that, well need to be discussed. I also suggest you talk to Koh about it as well" I turned my head to the right to see that Iroh was the one who spoke. His voice sounded different.

"What's wrong Uncle Iroh?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Katara pushed me back down and shook her head.

"Well... it's Toph she-"my eyes widened.

"What?! What happened?!" I practically jumped out of my bed. I clutched my chest and fell to my knees. Katara ran to me and helped me sit on the bed.

"Don't worry she's fine but... she's in the spirit world" Iroh choked out. I ran out of my room and slid down the hallway which ending with me getting my face smashed into a wall. I grunted and regained my balance. I created an air scooter and I scooted all the way to Toph's room and kicked down the door. I looked at the crowed in front of me. They all dispersed away from her bed side and I walked over.  
I knelt down next to her and reached my hand up to move the bangs away from her face. She looked peace full even though her eyes were open and glowed bright green. Tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"I'll save you I promise... we need to get to the North Pole and when we get there I need to talk to the Ocean and the Moon spirits to help Toph, afterwards I'm going to contact Roku and Koh to see what is going on..." I announced.

"What about Toph now? She's in the spirit world, if you hadn't noticed" I looked at Azula, then back at Toph. I let out a breath and placed my hand on her forehead. I felt my eyes glow then return to normal. I looked down at Toph whose eyes stopped glowing and began to close. I sighed and looked over at Azula once more. She nodded to me and I smiled.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Sokka. I looked at him.

"Tonight" I said as I got up. I winced and held my chest. Katara stopped next to me to help me, she reached her hand toward me but I swatted it away.

"You can't, your hurt" Katara said in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be worrying about Toph, not me" with that, I left my room to pack.

* * *

"Aw, you do care!" Toph exclaimed as she threw her arms around Aang.

"Toph, I love you more than anything... of course I care" he kissed her cheek. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't say how they got rid of Koh" she mumbled. He laughed and held her tighter.

"I'm getting to that... okay, back to the North Pole..."

* * *

Appa landed on the icy ground.  
Chief Arnook promenaded glided towards them. Zuko woke each person; he reached Aang and Toph and couldn't bring himself to wake the teenagers. Katara looked at Zuko who was staring at Aang and Toph. She reached over and lightly placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the teenagers and looked up at her, then looked back down; he placed his hand on Aang's shoulder and lightly shook him. The younger boy's eyes shot open.

"Are we here, did we make it?" he said asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes Avatar Aang, you have arrived at the Northern Water Tribe" Aang looked up, his eyes met with Chief Arnook's eyes. "What brings you here?" Aang dropped his head and glanced to his friends for support.

"Chief Arnook, we ask for your help... our friend, Toph, has been badly injured by Koh the face stealer... we need to heal her before she dies" Zuko said. He looked at the Chief with pleading eyes.

The Chief's eyes softened and he averted his attention to the girl being carried by the avatar.

"Of course... May I ask why she is so special to you?" he whispered to Aang.

"She's my Earth bending teacher, my best friend and my heart... I can't live without her" He answered truthfully. The Chief nodded and started walking, and the rest followed.

As they made their way through the icy grounds, Aang could hear Sokka whimper a couple of times.

"Are you okay?" he asked the warrior.

"Yeah..." he sighed "It just brings back memories you know?"  
Aang stared at him for a long five minutes before nodding.

"You need some help?" he looked at Sokka once more and saw him pointing to Toph. Aang smiled and shook his head.

"She is as light as a feather" his smile grew as he looked at the girl. Even in such cold conditions, she was sweating. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead; she wore a blue and green parka which Katara made her. He looked at her feet and frowned. Although he had no choice what so ever, Toph's feet had shoes on them.

"Whatever you say buddy, but if you need any help... don't hesitate to ask" Aang looked up to see Sokka running toward Suki, who wore a purple parka. Their hands intertwined with each other and they walked a bit slower.

Aang looked to his left and saw Zuko and Katara walking; gazes locked on the ice path.

"Hey... what happened with Koh? You know after I blacked out" Aang asked.

"I feel sorry for Azula..." Katara whispered.

"Yeah..." Zuko replied.

"Uh, hello? What happened with Koh?" he tried again. Katara's head snapped up.

"Oh sorry Aang didn't realise you there... had a lot on my mind" she smiled weakly.

"Yeah sorry" Zuko said.

"Well when we arrived, I healed a part of your wound before you blacked out right?" Aang nodded. "Well afterward we told Iroh to take you out, so he whipped up a distraction, the dragon's breath... after that Zuko, Azula and I faced Koh... he didn't fight us... he just stared at Azula, he said she reminded him of someone, what was her name...? Oh yeah Rae... Azula was obviously shocked and when Azula feels threatened she attacks... so she did the usual... she attacked. Koh stopped her attack and held her wrists, she said he was really strong... she tried to struggle against his grip but nothing worked so Zuko attacked and the thing Zuko said that scared both me and Azula..."

"What did he say?" Aang asked curiously. He looked at Zuko who was blushing.

"He said 'Don't touch my baby sister!'" Katara mimicked. Aang looked at Zuko, and then he looked behind him to see Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Haru walking and talking happily. He also saw Azula look at her brother a few times.

He had never imagined that Zuko would stand up for Azula like that, and for Azula not to kill him for it. The one thing Aang knew was that Azula was like Toph... she liked her freedom and she didn't like people to do things for her unless she was pampered. He looked at Zuko once more who cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Go on Katara" he said softly.

"Oh right" she laughed nervously. "Yeah so Zuko said that and Azula and I froze with stunned looks on our faces. Koh let Azula go and he started to fight Zuko. It was a spectacular display, I have to admit Zuko you looked really... smokin' when you where fighting Koh"

"You didn't look bad yourself" he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. Aang groaned.

"Ugh spare me..." he mumbled. "So Zuko fought Koh and?" the teenagers stopped and looked at the avatar.

"Oh yeah... so then Koh attacked Zuko and Azula snapped out of her trance and started to fight as well, I never knew that Azula could be so skilled even without her fire bending..." she trailed off.

"Well when she has friends like Mai and Ty Lee why wouldn't she pick up a few things?" Zuko said. Katara and Aang both looked at Zuko before Katara continued with the story.

"Then this man came, he had white hair and beard and he wore fire nation robes"

"Avatar Roku" replied Zuko and Aang at the same time. Katara looked at them sceptically; she shook her head and returned to her story.

"So Avatar Roku came and said that Koh was needed on a specific day... he also said that you needed to talk to him Aang..."

"Yes, yes I do... I need to know what happened between him and Karuk, how this all started and how I'm going to end it. I don't want to put Toph through any more pain" he whispered and looked down at the girl once more.

"We are here Avatar... take all the time you need" Chief Arnook said as he opened the wooden door to the Spirit Oasis.

"Thankyou" he replied and climbed in.

He walked toward the pond where the coy fish were. He gently placed Toph on the soft grass. He knelt down next to her and looked up at the moon.

"Ocean and Moon spirits... I need your help" his eyes began to water. "This is Toph... she has been hurt by Koh... I ask for your assistance in healing her"

"It won't be easy Aang" said a sweet soft voice. Aang looked up and met silver white eyes which sparkled. He looked at Princess Yue's face. Her face was so peaceful, yet so sad. "You need a sacrifice Aang or she dies... the balance of all souls must remain, if she lives then another must die"  
Aang didn't like the sound of that. In fact he hated that it came to that.

"Whose life are we talking about here?" he choked out.

"An innocent life... a child's life" she whispered.

Aang's eyes widened. How could he make a choice like that? He couldn't. But he felt as if he had no choice. It was either a child's life or Toph's life. It pained him... it went against everything the monks taught him.

"I'm sorry Aang... I have an idea!" she said unexpectedly.

"Shoot"

"The life must come from Toph herself, so that means her first child must die in order to keep her alive and well but what if she had twins?" Yue saw a flicker of hope in the boy's eyes.

"O-okay..." he murmured. She nodded and bent down to pick the girl up. She was surprised to see how light she was. She gently placed her in the water and her eyes opened and began to glow. Aang watched in awe as the water healed her wounds.

"There" Yue said and smiled. She took the girl out and placed her in the boy's arms. "What is her name?"

"Toph..." he whispered.

"Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful young woman... my work is done good bye Aang" with that she turned into a bright light and disappeared.

"Twinkle toes?" he heard her say.

"Toph..." he whispered back.

"I can see..." she smiled before falling asleep in his arms.

"Thank you Yue" he cried.

A/N: OKAY SO THAT'S DONE =] OVER 4,200 WORDS!

SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE...

IN THE NEXT ONE AANG TALKS TO BOTH ROKU AND KOH. THEN AANG TAKES TOPH TO HER PARENTS.

I WON'T START MY NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 20 REVIEWS =P, BUT I ALSO WON'T START IT TIL AFTER MY BIRTHDAY... (3DAYS FROM NOW)

OKAY UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS...

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! =3


	20. A Book?

**[A/N: Okay this is chapter 19... **

**Summary: Aang talks to Roku and Koh at the North Pole... after Aang finishes saying his story he asks Toph what she was doing in the spirit world at that time... she has a surprise for him and he takes her to see her sister and parents for the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

"_There" Yue said and smiled. She took the girl out and placed her in the boy's arms. "What is her name?" _

"_Toph..." he whispered._

"_Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful young woman... my work is done good bye Aang" with that she turned into a bright light and disappeared._

"_Twinkle toes?" he heard her say._

"_Toph..." he whispered back._

"_I can see..." she smiled before falling asleep in his arms._

"_Thank you Yue" he cried._

* * *

He slowly got to his feet and headed toward the wooden door. He didn't realise it but he couldn't stop smiling. He saved her... and just in time too.

He stopped smiling and opened the door. He looked at the people before him and when they saw his face they lowered their heads.

"It didn't work... did it?" Sokka asked.

"You... can't get... rid of... me... that fast... Snoozles..." Aang smiled and everyone's features brightened when they heard her.

"Toph, your alive thank Agni!" Zuko said as he took the girl from Aang and held her close to him.

"Are you okay Toph? Do you feel weak or sick?" Asked Katara, placing a hand on the girl's forehead...

"I'm fine just tired" she replied.

"We'll take you to your room" Zuko said as he and Katara walked to the house they stayed in. Everyone soon followed except for Aang, he looked back at the Spirit Oasis and he walked back in. In the Spirit Oasis he would able to contact Koh, and Roku. He wanted to talk to them. He walked into the centre of the Oasis. The water was oddly warm, and calm, all things considered.

He focused his mind and entered the spirit world.

"Avatar Roku... where are you?" Aang said as he looked around.

"_I am right here Aang" _Aang turned and looked at the two men before him he smiled at Roku and frowned at Koh.

"You know why I am here... we need to sort this, once and for all... but before we do that... Koh I need you to tell me what happened...? From the beginning" Koh stared blankly at Aang. Then he cleared his throat.

"I wasn't always an ancient spirit... before there was even an avatar, I was human. My life was happy and cheerful, but it was never complete... in about a year my parents would have forced me to marry. I refused. I ran away... one day I was looking around for food when I found a cave. I went inside and found a book and pedestal; I was very curious when I was younger... so I picked up the book and began to read it. It was a recipe book, to make the first Avatar. Before I could put the book down, a spirit found it in my hands and she threatened to kill me. I put the book back down and told her that I was just curious. She told me that I couldn't leave the cave, I wasn't supposed to touch the book and she had to kill me.

"I was stubborn and started asking her questions...

"_What is your name?"_

"_Rae" she grumbled._

"_Mine is Koh..."_

"_So?"_

"_You're kind of beautiful for a spirit"_

"_What kind of stupid pick up line was that?" Koh frowned._

"_It's not a pick up line, it's a complement" he grinned. She was staring coldly at him. Then she smiled._

"_You know what? You're something else ..."_

After that, we started to see each other more. I was about twenty eight when she asked me...

"_Koh..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I-I love you"_

_He smiled._

"_I love you too"_

"_Stay with me forever?"_

"_I can't..."_

"_Why?" she sounded disappointed._

"_I can't exactly live forever" she frowned then her features lit up._

"_Tomorrow the spirits are going to give a person the gift to master all four elements... tomorrow I will give you immortality" Koh stared wide eyed._

"_How?"_

"_I am going to make you into a spirit, and then we will be together... forever"_

I waited at the cave for her like she told me to. She came a few hours later... she started the ritual and when she was finished I felt a pull and I was in a swamp"

"_You made it to the spirit world"_ Roku said.

"Yes... I looked at my surroundings but only noticed one thing... the hallow tree. Rae told me it was empty... I asked her what my duty as a spirit was...

"_To guard this book..." She handed him the same book he read._

"_Alright... but why the book?"_

"_It is very powerful... and you've already read it there is no point in giving it to someone else" she smiled. He smiled back._

After hundreds of years I guarded the book but one day a hog monkey wanted to steal the book... I had no idea of what I did at the time but I asked Rae and she said that I stole a face... and ever since then I had been stealing the faces of the people who tried to take, read or steal the book... until a woman came physically from the mortal world. From what Rae had told me I knew her as the fated spirit of the Avatar... meaning the Avatar's lover. She came to me and told me that her fiancé didn't know how to master the elements and all she needed was the book... I tried to steal her face but she had no emotion. I told her to leave at once, but she refused. Rae came and decided to be the Avatar's teacher. She went into the mortal world physically...

"She tried to train him but he was extremely stubborn and extremely lazy... I didn't realise at the time that Ummi had stolen the book, right from under my nose... Karuk read and learnt the power of the avatar state and he killed Rae. I went looking for Ummi and when I finally found her I attacked and finally had her face. But the idiot Karuk attacked me so I separated their spirits so that he would never find her unless her face was free... obviously the punishment wasn't great enough so I waited for a fated spirit to have a blood link with Ummi... and I found Toph"

"I don't understand how did Toph become blind?"

"Before she was in her mother's womb, I conjured a spell to make her blind"

Aang tried to absorb what he had said without lashing out at him for, _ever_ touching Toph.

"So where is the book now?" Aang asked.

"I don't know... Ummi hid it. Only you and Toph can find it and bring it back"

"_Aang think of all the places you would hide something..."_

* * *

"Erm... wait I got it! I'll be right back" he left the spirit world and opened his eyes. He quickly put his parka on and ran out of the oasis. He ran to the house that the gaang was staying in.

"Aang what's the matter?" Katara said.

"Need to find book..." he mumbled as he looked under the beds.

"What kind of book?" Azula asked when she heard the young avatar.

"An old one..." he said as he was looking on shelves.

"Like this one?" Ty Lee said as she held up a brown book with carvings on it.

"Yes!" Aang took the book and air bended himself to the spirit oasis.

"What was that about?" Asked Katara, Ty Lee shrugged.

* * *

He opened the door and walked inside. He focused on the spirit world...

He opened his eyes and held out the book in front of him.

"Where did you find it?" Koh said as he took the book from the boy.

"I remembered Chief Arnook telling a servant to put me and my friends in 'the avatar's house' and since I had never been there, I figured it was Karuk's" he grinned.

"Thankyou" Koh whispered. "And sorry"

"It's okay... I should be the one who is sorry... I really had hoped that any of my past lives wouldn't do such a thing but I was wrong" he bowed his head. "I am truly sorry"

A hand was placed on his shoulder he looked up and into Koh's black eyes.

"You know for a child, you are very wise and very kind... don't ever lose that trait. Oh and send my apology to Toph" he nodded as the figures in front of him disappeared.

Aang opened his eyes. He stood and left the Oasis.

He walked inside the house and into a room. He looked at her sleeping figure. He walked over, pulled back the covers and lay next to her. He closed his eyes and let sleep come to him.

* * *

"Some intense experience..." Toph said as she sipped her Jasmine tea.

"Yeah... Toph?"

"Mmm?"

"I have a surprise for you..." she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?" he grinned.

"I am taking you to see your parents and your sister for the first time" she looked at him wide eyed. Then she embraced him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" he grinned.

"I try"

"When are we leaving?"

"Any time you want" she smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure... but first I want a kiss"

"Oh for being so kind you get more than just a kiss" she said slyly. He blushed into a deep red. She burst into laughter. "Only kidding Twinkle toes"

She grabbed his collar and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she loosened her arms from his collar and wrapped them around his neck.

"Ewe! Ewwy!" they pulled apart to see the whole gaang staring at them wide eyed and Sokka running around trying to erase the image he just saw but failed miserably. They laughed.

Aang stood up and held a hand out to Toph. She took it and they walked to their room to continue what they started. [A/N: for all those dirty minded people it means they're going to pack their bags and leave]

* * *

**[A/N: okay that's that chapter done... =]**

**Until next time my friends...**

**That's all folks! =3]**


	21. Lee Chon Is Back

**[A/N: Okay so this is Chapter 20... sorry it took so long I was writing my chapter for my other story...**

**Summary: Aang takes Toph to see her sister and parents... Trouble awaits at The House of Bei Fong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender...**

* * *

Toph packed her clothes slowly. The smile on her face never left. She was so happy, thanks to Aang of course. He decided to take her to her parents to see them and her sister for the first time ever.  
She changed into her fighting attire and swang her pack over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs of the Jasmine Dragon.

She saw him facing Sokka. He turned and looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back. He extended his hand to her. She gladly took it. They walked hand in hand out of the shop and into the court yard where Appa and Momo were.

Aang helped Toph onto Appa, even though she didn't need it. He air bended himself on the bison.  
"Yip Yip" Appa grunted and flew into the evening sky. Aang looked down to see his family waving at the both of them. He looked back at Toph. She smiled at him. He was going to start his new life with her. When they would reach the Bei Fong estate, he would ask Lao Bei Fong for his daughter's hand in marriage.  
He looked to the scenery. He had never been so happy, everything was going right. He felt Toph sit next to him and place her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you Aang..." she whispered. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"I love you too, Toph" he lowered his face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed.

* * *

Appa landed on the same hill that he landed on the first time the gaang came to Gaoling.

Aang nudged Toph slightly. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Wow... I'm not used to this" She laughed. Aang chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"We here..." he said when he pulled away.

"Let's get this over with" she smirked as she stood. She was about to jump off Appa but Aang circled his arm around her waist and jumped off Appa. "You know, just because I love you, doesn't mean I won't scold you for 'helping me'" she said as she began walking.

"I think you should get used to it" she turned to face him.

"Is that so?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yup" he wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I think we should save that til later" she whispered into his ear. He sighed and dropped his arms to his side. She chuckled and looped her arm with his.

* * *

They walked to the Bei Fong estate. They walked past Master Yu's Earth bending Academy. The students looked at them and began to whisper to each other. Toph frowned.

"It's okay Toph" Aang whispered in her ear. She sighed and gripped his arm tighter.

They walked up to the large gates with the symbol of the flying boar above them. Toph and Aang walked up to the guards.

"Miss Bei Fong? Is that you?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes it is. I would like to see my family" she said respectfully.

"Right away" he said and bowed.

The guard took them through the garden and into the giant house. He led them through many hall ways until finally; he stopped at a large door.

"Sir you have a guest" said one of the servants to Lao Bei Fong.

"Who thinks they are important enough to come to my house uninvited!?" he yelled.

"Your daughter and the Avatar, Sir" the servant bowed and walked aside. Loa's eyes widened.

"Bring them in" he said to the guard at the door. The guard nodded and bowed before opening the doors.

Lao stood when he saw her walk in, but then frowned. His daughter's arm was linked with the Avatar's.

"Tophy!"Kai screeched. She ran up to embrace her older sister. "I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too... you look beautiful" she whispered.

"Silly Tophy... you can't see me"

"Oh yes I can thanks to Hunk Monk here" she said as she pointed to Aang who was blushing a deep red. He looked up to see Lao glaring at him.

"Hunk Monk" Kai giggled.

"J-just one of the many nicknames Toph gives me" Aang said nervously. Lao's glare deepened.

"Dad. Quit it" Toph hissed.

Lao looked at his daughter. She was different. Besides the fact that she could see and her hair was out of its usual bun. She was... happy somehow... could the Avatar have anything to do with this.

"Welcome home Toph... Avatar Aang, it is a pleasure to see you again" Lao bowed. Aang and Toph stood there dumbfounded.

"It's good to be home" Toph hugged her father. Lao was completely stunned. He didn't remember the last time Toph had hugged him like that... as a matter of fact he didn't remember the last time she even hugged him.  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Toph is that you?" Aang turned to see Poppy Bei Fong standing in the door way.

Toph turned to face her mother. She was surprised to see that she looked a lot like her mother.

"Wow..." Toph whispered.

"What's the matter Toph?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I look like you..."

"Toph...? What are you talking about I thought you were-"Aang cut her off.

"I think, Toph, that it is time for you to tell your parents what happened and how you got your sight back..." Toph looked at Aang and nodded.

* * *

After an hour of explaining, they sat and had dinner. During dinner, Toph asked about colours, her sister and mother gladly helped her figure out what each colour was. Aang watched Toph as she tried to memorise the colours. He laughed at her determination. He knew that was who she was... a strong, independent and a very determined person. And that was what he loved so much about her.

Aang looked at Lao who was studying his daughters and wife.

"Sir? May I have a word?" Aang asked politely. Lao looked at Aang and raised an eyebrow. "Please?" he begged.

"Sure... excuse us" he told the girls. Toph watched Aang and her father leave.

"Tophy pay attention!" was the last thing Aang heard as he walked out of the room. Lao followed him. They walked into the Lounge room.

"What is the problem Avatar?" Lao asked as polite as he could.

"I want to ask for your permission..." Lao raised an eyebrow.

"Permission... for what...?"

"I want to ask Toph for her hand in marriage..." Lao had a stern look on his face. Aang gulped.

"What makes you think you are worthy of marrying my daughter?"

"Well sir... I can't say I am worthy... that is for Toph to decide. All I know is that I love her more than anything and I will do anything to keep her safe and make her happy..." he said truthfully.

"Well... I see that you are honest... but you see Avatar Aang, my daughter can't marry you"

"Why not" Aang was confused. He felt like a little stubborn kid.

"She is to marry Mr Lee Chon... he is a very reliable, honest and kind hearted noble man... of course I am not saying that you aren't those things. But I have already made the agreement with his parents"

"Then take it back"

"I can't, it's done" Aang lowered his head. "I am truly sorry-"

"No you're not..." Aang whispered. "Toph isn't a porcelain doll you can just sell to some guy who you think is a great guy! If anything you are marrying her off to this guy for his money and the only reason he wants Toph is he wants to get in her pants. Well guess why I love her?! It's because she is the most beautiful, smart, independent, stubborn, strong, free-willed person in the world and I love her the way she is! Why wouldn't guys like her?! She's not only that but she is my love! My life! My reason to go on! My fated spirit!" Aang yelled. Toph, her sister and mother heard the commotion and decided to see what was going on.

"I see..." Lao said as he eyed the young Avatar.

"Dad... what's going on?" Toph asked. She looked at Aang who looked like he was about to go into the Avatar State... even worse, he looked like he was going to lash out at her father.

"Toph you need to tell me what is going on... do you love this man?" he said pointing to Aang. Toph didn't even think about her answer.

"Yes... Yes I do... more than anything" she took Aang's hand in hers.

"Well that is just tragic isn't it?" Toph turned to see a man leaning on the door frame. His voice was so familiar.

"Lee Chon what are you doing here?" Poppy asked as she wrapped her arms around both of her daughters.

"Well I came to see my fiancé of course" he smirked. Lee Chon was hit with a gust of wind.

"She is not your fiancée, now leave!" Aang bellowed. Lee Chon only chuckled.

"And who is going to stop me? You?" He laughed.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Let me guess... an Avatar wanner be"

"No... I am the Avatar"

"Yeah right and I am from the Fire Nation" he said sarcastically. Toph narrowed her eyes and shot a spike at Lee Chon knocking him off his feet.

"Look here jerk. I am not marrying you!" Toph yelled.

"Think again" Toph felt a stinging pain in her neck. She reached up and touched something cold. It was a needle. She felt dizzy and light headed. Then she collapsed onto the floor.

"Toph!" Aang yelled. He felt a pull in his chest. He was entering the Avatar State.

His eyes glowed a bright blue and so did his tattoos. He raised the earth beneath Lee Chon and was about to squash him like a bug, when he felt a shooting pain in his neck. He dropped out of the Avatar State. The last thing he saw was Lee Chon's face. He had a surreal smile planted on his lips.

* * *

**[A/N: Okay going to write my next chapter! After I study... Doh!**

**Please read and review... **

**Til next time...**

**That's all folks! =3]**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and everything. I've been so caught up with school and everything; I haven't had time to finish any of my stories. As soon as I finish all my assignments and essays I will at least finish a couple of chapters. Ugh, don't you hate school? :P **

**Well, thank you for your patience and reviews! I promise to come back with better and greater chapters as my apology.**

**Yours sincerely, Haya A.K.A TaangForever.x**


End file.
